Brillo de amor Naranja
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Todos conocemos su muerte y el fruto de su amor... Pero ¿Y que hay de su historia? Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki una combinacion de amor Naranja inevitable... historia ORIGINAL y dedicada de mi parte a el MinaKushi, adaptada 100% (creo) al universo real Naruto. Entren y leean espero no desepcionarlos.
1. Chapter 1

_Ghommsita Orest_

_Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente mio... ^-^ ... no la verdad no __

_lo perdi en una cantina jugando cartas... malditas par de reinas._

_Hana Hyuuga la secuestre de Bella Scullw_

_Historia ORIGINAL de mi parte para el Minakushi. _

_Adaptada 100% al Universo de Naurto (creo)._

_Advertencias: Disculpen mi Ortografia =D_

_Siento que el titulo Brillo Naranja le hubiera quedado mejor a esta, no se me ocurrio uno mejor.. asi que._

_Brillo de amor Naranja By: Orest. " que original ¿no?"_

_**Chapter 1: Konoha y la forastera.**_

Konoha aldea originaria del pais del Fuego, Fundada por Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, dos legendarios  
Shinobis.

Actualmente liderada por Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage de la aldea. Sucesor de Hashirama Senju, fundador y primer Hokage y Tobirama Senju, hermano mayor del primero, segundo Hokage y ex-sensei de Hiruzen.

Minato Namikaze: Es un shinobi de esta aldea, rubio de piel bronceada y ojos azul celeste, desde nino mostraba una determinacion que pocos ninjas tenian. Era considerado un genio de Ninjustsu, ya que el creaba los suyos, muchos lo consideraban como un ninja con futuro comprometedor, excepto su companera de clase Kushina Uzumaki la cual pensaba que el era un "flacucho afeminado". El sonaba con ser reconocido por los aldeanos de Konoha, al convertirse en Hokage, pero Kushina pensaba qe ese sueno era imposible.

Kushina Uzumaki: Era una kunoichi de Konohagakure, originaria de Uzushiogakure. Pertenecia al Clan Uzumaki y fue la segunda jinchiruki del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas. Tenia el cabello largo color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, piel blanca y ojos color gris-violeta. Kushina sonaba con ser la primera mujer Hokage, amaba la aldea aunque se sentia como una extrana ya que no era propiamente de Konoha.

.

.

.

Kushina se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la que seria su nueva casa, ella y su familia se habian mudado a la aldea de Konoha, la razon no la sabe. Una semana antes de eso, el lider del Clan Uzumaki visito su vivienda junto con un senor de Konoha, y les dijieron algo al respecto de la razon por la cual se encontraba ahi, durante el transcurso de la semana su madre llamada Kuyuki Uzumaki, habia estado muy trisite, aparentaba que no... pero Kushina la vio una noche cuando lloraba y preguntaba miles de veces ¿Porque? A su padre Kyusei, el solo la consolaba y los dos se veian con impotencia reprimida.

No sabia la razon, pero estaba segura que tenia que ver con el echo de estar ahora ahi.

Eran las ocho de la manana, ellos habian llegado tres horas antes a la aldea, y ahora mismo sus padres se encargaban de agradecer a los cargadores su trabajo.

Paseo la mirada por lo que seria su hogar, era una vivienda alejada de la demas poblacion, y aunque solo fueran tres de familia la casa era enorme, alrededor de ella habia muchos arboles, la mayoria de Arboles de Haruno, el ambiene transmitia paz..._ "bueno siempre y cuando ella lo mantuviera asi" _

Segun le habian dicho sus padres, ella asistiria a la Academia ninja de Konoha... bueno al menos seria ninja despues de todo. Y en alguna hora aproximadamente seria su primer dia en ella, por un momento se sintio insegura, no sabria como serian sus companeros, ni como la trataria la gente o los sensei.

Suspiro y desde donde estaba miro a lo lejos un monumento en una montana, se podia apreciar tres cabezas esculpidas ahi, pero solo eso, los detalles y rasgos de estas no se podian apreciar desde tal distancia.

- Kushina, hija – llamo su madre – tenemos que ir a ver el Hokage, vamonos –

Kushina asintio se levanto de su lugar y siguio a su madre mientras hacia una sacudia de mano a su padre en senal de despedida.

.

.

.

Minato se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, desayunaba cereal mientras veia el televisor.

El "Kronch" que se escuchaba al masticar, y el audio del televisor... era lo unico que se escuchaba en la enorme vivienda. Minato viva solo desde hace ya medio ano, el nombre de sus padres ahora se encontraba grabado en la lapida de los heroes que han caido en batalla, y al parecer el era el unico miembro vivo del Clan Namikaze.

Desde el dia en que ellos murieron, que su Clan se habia extinguido, que fue testigo de la guerra... encontro un camino, un proposito en la vida, lo tenia muy claro. El... Seria **Hokage.**

¿Hokage? Claro, el deseaba proteger a su aldea, a sus amigos, y a su proxima familia, el queria convertirse en alguien admirado y reconocido en la aldea, queria sostener su apellido en alto, el honor de su familia en alto, queria ser un gran orgullo para sus padres y para su aldea... ademas el tenia Voluntad de Fuego.

"_Pero en lo que estabamos..."_

Desayunaba con calma, despues de todo, la escuela empezaba en una hora, y el vivia a quince minutos de ella, el era asi, siempre habia sido asi... tranquilo por naturaleza.

.

.

.

- Adelante – una voz masculina y ronca, detras de la puerta se escucho, autorizando la entrada a la oficina.

- El viejo – dijo Kushina senalando al Hokage al momento de entrar seguida de Kuyuki, su madre.

- ¡Shina-san! – cayo la Uzumaki mayor.

- Esta bien, lo siento – dijo algo apenada ella – viejo-san – "corrigio".

Kuyuki choco su mano contra su cara en senal sufrimiento ¿Que educacion le estaba dando a su hija?

- Esta bien – dijo el Hokage con una leve risa levantandose de su asiento – siganme –

El Sandaime salio de la oficina seguida de ambas Uzumaki, con destino a la terraza de la torre.

Mientras que su madre hablaba con "viejo-san" sobre como les habia... baaah, cosas de adultos, a ella que le importaba.

Ella curiosaba en los retratos que estaban en las paredes del pasillo por el que iban, no le importaban mucho, tal vez le importaria mas si tan siquiera conociera alguna de las personas que aparecian en ellos... pero era mejor criticar las personas de los retratos que escuchar la platica de su madre con "viejo-san".

Llegaron a la parte indicada por el Sandaime, justo bajo el monumento de los Hokage, y mientras el senalaba algunos puntos indicandole y platicandole quien sabe quien a Kuyuki, Kushina se dedico a observar lo que antes no pudo apreciar desde su casa.

Miro al monumento, primero estaba Hashirama Senju, al cual conocia por retratos que se encontraban en su anterior casa, por lo visto su visabuelo fue amigo de el. El segundo era Tobirama Senju, hermano mayor de Hashirama, a el realmente no le conocia, pero sabia que era su sucesor... aunque no encontraba el parentesco entre ambos _"tampoco yo.. pero son tan monos ^o^" _

¡Aaaa! si... despues estaba... esperen ¿es?...

Kushina volteo a ver al Sandaime, despues al monumento, luego al Sandaime, despues al monumento, luego al Sandaime, despues al monumento, luego al Sandaime despues al monumento, luego al Sandaime _"permitane un minuto... ya me maree ~_~" _despues al monumento, luego al Sandaime.

- ¡Viejo-san, tu! – le apunto con el dedo al Sandaime despues al monumento, justo donde se encontraba su rostro esculpido.

- ¿Que pasa Kushina? – pregunto Kuyuki.

- ¿Acaso tu eres el tercero Viejo-san? – pregunto lo obvio.

La Uzumaki mayor se llevo nuevamente la mano al rostro "es mi culpa, yo le doy el ramen" penso.

- Bueno, si – respondio amablemente Hiruzen-sama.

- ¡Wow! Entonces es un viejo-san genial ¿no?... ¿como fue? – pregunto ella animada.

- ¿Como fue que pequena? – pregunto el sin entender.

- ¿Como fue que te convertiste en Hokage? – aclaro ella.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso...

_-Flash __Back Pasado 10 anos Cap. 211 del anime -_

_Segunda guerra ninja... exterior, el bosque... _

_Una explosion se escucho en el lugar e ilumino la fria noche._

_- ¿Estas bien, Danzou? – pregunto Hiruzen al rescatar a su companero de tal explosion._

_Danzou se sintio humillado y puso distancia con el - ¿Porque interfieres Hiruzen? – reprocho._

_El sonrio amigablemente – Vamos, no digas eso, no queremos perder companeros en una situacion asi -_

_Danzou estuvo a punto de responderle cuando dos ninja al frente captaron su atencion._

_- Estan vivos... Kagami, Torifu – expreso algo aliviado._

_- Si me salve – menciono Torifu._

_- ¡Son muchos de ellos! ¿que hacemos Hiruzen? – Pregunto Kagami quien pertenecia al clan Uchiha._

_- Debemos reunirnos con el segundo Hokage – ordeno el como jefe de equipo y los guio._

_Danzuo maldijo por lo bajo y entredientes a su companero._

_..._

_- Estamos rodeados – informo Tobirama analizando la zona – son veinte de ellos... a juzgar por su ataque, diria que son de la nube, del equipo Kinkaku_

_- Somos siete incluyendonos, Hokage, estamos sobrenumerados – menciono un ninja de lentes._

_- ¡Homura! No seas cobarde – dijo su companera de alado – el enemigo nos a localizado ya, debemos quedarnos aqui y esperar una oportunidad para atacar _

_- No tiene caso Hokaru – menciono Kagami – uno de nosotros tendra que ser distraccion_

_- Una carnada ¿Eh? – dijo Torifu – esa es la muerte – deducio - ¿entonces quien? – pregunto a sus companeros._

_- Soy un shinobi – penso Danzou – todavia no me he echo a la idea de morir como uno – volteeo a ver a su companero – Sarutobi... ¿que estas pensando? ¿estas listo para hacer un sacrificio? – apreto su mano izquierda que temblaba – ¡Vamos, ve dilo! – se animo a si mismo – que yo... ¿que sucede? ¿porque no puedo decirlo? – Danzou sabia exctamente la razon, aunque no aceptara ser un shinobi sin voluntad de fuego._

_- Yo ire – Menciono Sarutobi con firmeza._

_Danzou se sintio escoria._

_- Sarutobi.._

_- Hiruzen, tu..._

_- No te preocupes – menciono con una sonrisa el interrumpiendo a su amigo Kagami – se que no lo paresco pero soy mejor ninja que tu, no morire – mintio._

_- Mi tembladura se detuvo – penso Danzou – Maldicion, soy un cobarde... en algun lugar dentro de mi corazon me siento, me siento revivido – contuvo su impotencia agarrando con firmeza su pantalon._

_- Mira a los otros Danzou – dijo Hiruzen posicionando su mano en el hombro su companero y regalandole una sonrisa – Te conozco..._

_- ¡Callate! – corto el retirando con brusquedad la mano - ¡pensaba ser voluntario! – mintio – no intentes robarte las luces, ¡Sere la carnada! – aviso._

_- Danzou... – Hiruzen al igual que los demas se quedaron sin habla de la impresion._

_- Mi abuelo y mi padre murieron en batalla como shinobis – continuo - ¡el sacrificio es parte de ser shinobi!_

_- No, yo sere la carnada, por supuesto – corto el Segundo – Ustedes son los jovenes que tienen la voluntad de fuego, ustedes defenderan el futuro_

_- ¡No! – debatio Danzou - ¡Tu eres el Hokage! ¡no hay mejor ninja en la aldea que tu!_

_- Danzou, siempre estas compitiendo con Saru por cualquier cosa, pero no es necesario aqui – aseguro Tobirama, ya que el fue el sensei de ambos – Es para unirte y que trabajes en equipo, no lo hagas personal, - Danzou agacho la mirada - el echo de que te tardaste en tomar la desicion lo comprueba, primero debes ser racional y conocerte, de otra forma pondras a todos en peligro, pero en todo caso... Danzou, Saru... aun son jovenes, no sean apresurados, su momento vendra, hasta ese momento sobrevivan – se puso de pie firmemente decidido a morir por su aldea._

_Los jovenes ahi presentes bajaron la mirada, tras la desicion que su querido Hokage habia tomado._

_- Saru... – Llamo Tobirama a su disipulo – protege a aquellos que amen a la aldea y que crean en ti, y de esa forma podras confiar en la siguiente generacion... ¡A partir de manana... Eres el Hokage! - Todos ahi, y sobre todo el y Danzou quedaron impactados – Saru, cuida bien la aldea – pidio._

_- Si – asintio el asiendo una reverencia de honor._

_- Fin del Flash Back –_

- La voluntad de Fuego es la que mantien de pie a Konoha – aseguro el Sandaime - donde las hojas bailan, uno encuentra las llamas, la sombra del fuego iluminara la aldea, y donde caigan las hojas creceran nuevas

- ¡Eso es genial ttebane! – Kushina brinco de emocion - ¡Yo tambien quiero tener Voluntad de Fuego!

El Sandaime se puso a su altura mientras le sonria sinceramente – Kushina, tal vez tu eres originaria de Uzushiogakure, pero quisiera que consideraras como un hogar a Konoha, La Voluntad de fuego, es la llama de toda aquella persona que desee proteger su hogar, a los suyos

- Claro que si, un hogar no es un lugar donde vivir, un hogar es un lugar al que siempre se podra regresar, un lugar al que siempre se puede volver, donde estan las personas a las que amas y te aman – apoyo entusiasmada Kuyuki.

- Si Konoha al igual que el Remolino se convertira en mi hogar ttebane– confirmo la peliroja menor.

.

.

.

Minato llego tranquilamente al salon, habia unos cuantos ahi que no llevaban mas de cinco minutos, faltaban diez para la hora de clases, quizas en otros cinco minutos llegaria la mayoria. Asi que saludo cordialmente al maestro Ireshi, quien siempre llegaba adelante de el, despues a sus companeros de clase y finalmente se sento en la segunda hilera de la primera fila.

Pasaron unos diez minutos mas, y aparentemente toda la clase estaba completa, lo raro era que Ireshi-sensei todavia no hubiera empezado la clase, asi que la mayoria se encontraba platicando con los de sus alrededores sin hacer mucho escandalo, el rubio en lo personal se mantenia en silencio no solo por tranquilidad, si no que empezar o integrarse a una platica para el era algo riesgoso, ya que ese momento era aprovechado por las chicas de su clase, quien siempre le acosaban, ¿porque? No sabe.

Al cabo de un par de minutos mas, alguien llamo a la puerta del salon, el maestro salio a atender quien sabe a quien, dejandolos solos pero controlados otro par de minutos.

Cuando Ireshi-sensei izo acto de precencia de nuevo, todos quedaron en completo silencio, no por haber querido exactamente detener su platica, si no que al frente se encontraba algo, o mas bien dicho alguien mas interesante que les causaba curiosidad.

El presto atencion a la nina que seguia a su sensei, notando su cabellera mas que nada, se veia nerviosa e impaciente, ¿quien era? Se preguntaba.

- Muy bien, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna transferida, que asistira a la academia- dijo el sensei a la clase.

Bien era una alumna nueva, ¿otra de la que correr? ¿otra acosadora? Se preguntaba ¿o una nueva amiga? ¡una amiga! ¿Al fin?

...

Y su entusiasmo y valentia, la abandonaron en el momento que entro al aula 15 de la academia, remplazandose por incomodidad y algo de nervios.

Se coloco a un lado del profesor y paseo su vista por todo el salon examinando sus nuevos companeros deteniendose justo al toparse con un nino rubio.

La clase entera se mantenia al tanto de ella.

- Muy bien, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna transferida, que asistira a la academia – dijo el sensei a la clase.

- Soy Kushina Uzumaki, ttebane – grito sin querer, tapandose la boca al instante por el echo.

En el salon comenzaron a alegar sobre ella y su cabello, "mira ese color", "yo no saldria con con un cabello asi". Kushina tomo un mechon de cabello y lo miro con curiosidad ¿Que tenia de malo su cabello? Ella conocia a miles de personas con ese mismo tono.

- Vamos, vamos, guarden sliencio – pidio el sensei.

Ella tan entusiasmada habia venido a esta aldea a conocer nuevas personas y nuevos amigos, tenia nuevos planes e iluciones, y ellos echan eso a la basura en un segundo.

Recordo la conversacion con el Sandaime - Yo, yo sere la primera Hokage mujer de la aldea – grito la primer cosa que se le vino a la mente para callarlos, lo cual sirvio muy bien... _"la habian echo cambiar radicalmente de actitud, ella pudo haberlo echo por las buenas"_

El nino rubio se levanto, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y dijo con orgullo.

- Yo tambien quiero convertirme en un Hokage, admirado por todos en la aldea – sonrio feliz de compartir el mismo sueno que la chica.

Ella debido al cambio drastico de actitud, solo le fulmino con la mirada – como si un "Flacucho Afeminado" pudiera hacer eso – penso, ella no creyo ni por un segundo en las palabras del chico.

Despues de eso Ireshi-sensei le mando a su lugar y pidio a todos y cada uno de ellos que se presentaran para que ella les fuera conociendo.

No era muy buena para memorizar todo a la primera, pero si se le quedaron grabados varios nombres principalmente el de tres chicos, Minato, el rubio afeminado que no le simpatizo. Fugaku y Hiashi, todos unos presumidos amargados. Yoshino la chica de a un lado, Tsume la nina del cachorrito y Hikary su otra vecina de pupitre.

...

En la hora del descanso, algunos platicaban, otros jugaban y unos hasta dormian. En el fondo del salon se observaba un grupo de chicos en circulo, quienes rodeaban a la Uzumaki mientras se burlaban de su cabello, un chico con ojos aperlados la apunto:

- Tomate, apartir de ahora seras la tomate – dijo el tal Hiashi.

- Tienes razon- apoyo otro castano llamado Fugaku – tiene el pelo rojo y la cara redonda, justo como un tomate...

Ella no decia nada ignoraba olimpicamente a esos mocosos con cara amargada.

Al pasear su vista se encontro con el rubio Namikaze quien a sus ojos, la veia con cara de burla y lastima, lo que le disgusto mucho.

Tomate, bueno tenia que admitirlo, era vergonzoso pero era justo lo que parecia, lo admitia pero solo mentalmente

- Odio los tomates, jamas los como, ni en una ensalada...

- Yo tambien

- Como si un tomate al que todos odian pudira convertirse en Hokage...

- ¿Es tiempo de cosecha? – pregunto Fugaku divertido tomando un mechon de su cabello, ¡ ERROR !, Paso el limite, nadie quien no fuera su madre y su padre tocaba su cabello, NADIE!

- ¿A quien llamas tomate? – le pregunto tomandolo con fuerza de la mano, conteniendo furia aun, el trato de safarse, pero rayos esa fuerza – ¡escuchenme, yo tambien odio los tomates ttebane!

Tomo vuelo, giro, y lo uso a el como costal para golpear a los otros para despues dejarlo caer y subirsele para golpearlo – sigan llamandome tomate, ¡Y veran lo que obtienen! – amenazo.

Escucho la risa de otros ninos, y despues de un par de fuertes golpes se detuvo y miro al rubio riendose.

- ¡¿De que te estas riendo?! – pregunto alzando el puno de manera amenazante.

...

Minato matenia una conversacion con un chico tranquilo como el, cuando escucho a Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga entre otros. Molestando a la chica nueva, volteo a mirarla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de seguro la chica debia estar llorando ya... ¡PERO NO! ella los ignoraba completamente, sin tomar atencion alguna a los comentarios desagradables del grupito de chicos.

Eso era de admirarse, pero cuando la chica le lanzo una mirada de indignacion y desaprobacion desidio seguir en la conversacion, ella le habia dado a entender que no necesitaba ayuda alguna, que era fuerte. Y el respeto esa desicion aunque claro.. si ellos se pasaban el interferiria.

Dado al cabo de algunos minutos mas regreso a ver a la chica, cuando escucho un par de gritos, vio a todos los chicos tirados y a Uzumaki encima de Fugaku golpeandolo en la cabeza, eso realmente no tenia precio, todos respetaban a Fugaku solo por el echo de que era el futuro lider del clan Uchiha o por no querer problemas.

Pero el divino espectaculo frente a la clase era sin duda sorprendente, Fugaku Uchiha, futuro lider de su clan, uno de los genios mas respetados de la aldea, temible, incansable y asi, siendo aplastado por una chica. Asi que sin poder evitarlo rompieron en risas por el espectaculo.

- ¿De que te estas riendo? - le pregunto la chica de manera amenazante, juro haber visto un aura negra a su alrededor, su cabello levantado en nueve mechones y los ojos rojos, asi que por instinto de supervivencia dejo de reir y se volteo en sentido contrario rapidamente tomando su rostro un color rojo que compitiendo con el cabello de ella, era muchisimo mas rojo. Trago duro y volteo a verla de reojo, saliendo de su cabeza una enorme gota, esa chica daba mas miedo que todos los Bijus juntos.

Kushina por fin dejo a Fugaku y los demas.

- Sigan molestandome y veran lo que obtienen – dijo en forma amenazante.

El se levanto limpio el hilo de sangre que salio de su boca y contesto con descaro - Hump, tienes razon, Tomate no es algo para ti, tu eres algo mas bien – dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar – un Habanero Sangriento – bautizandola asi por segunda vez en el dia con un apodo.

Ella dio un paso desidida a darle otra palisa.

- ¡Asi se hace Kushina! – grito muy animada Tsume Inozuka – eres toda una guerrillera – "alabo".

Tsume se aserco a ella junto con Yoshino.

- Asi es Kushina estuviste genial – apoyo Yoshino.

Ella olvido sus intenciones asesinas y se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Ustedes creen? – pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Claro, ya era hora de que alguien les ensenara una leccion – contesto Tsume.

.

.

.

La tarde llego y los alumnos de la Academia ninja salian de sus respectivas clases, diriguiendose ahora a casa.

- Shina-san, por aqui – llamo Kyusei el padre de la peliroja.

Mikoto suspiro enamoradamente al ver a el joven-padre de la chica.

- ¿Pero quien es ese monaso? – pregunto a su amiga Hana que se encontraba en las mismas situaciones que ella.

- N-no lo se, pero si que esta mono – contesto la Hyuuga.

Hiashi y Fugaku quienes iban saliendo acompanados de una copia del primero, fruncieron el ceno al ver la expresion de las chicas.

- ¿Que tiene de interesante ese otro tomate? – pregunto molesto el Uchiha.

- ¿Tomate? – pregunto Hizashi.

- Si, por la tomate – senalo su hermano a la Uzumaki.

- ¿Quien es ella? – pregunto Mikoto al no reconocerla.

- Es la chica nueva que les ha dado una palisa a Fugaku y Hiashi – contesto Tsume con orgullo, quien casualmente escucho la pregunta cuando pasaba junto con Yoshino a un lado de ellos.

Hana y Mikoto no dijieron nada, solo alzaron la ceja no creyendo lo que desian.

- ¿E-es una broma verdad? – pregunto Hana.

- Claro que no, ¡los aplasto! – aseguro Yoshino.

Ellas y Hizashi voltearona ver al par de Genios, quien solo bufaron molestos desviando la mirada, comprobando lo dicho.

- ¡¿Es cierto?! – pregunto admirado Hizashi - ¿Acaso es posible? – y estallo en carcajadas al igual que sus amigas.

El par de genios se sonrojaron un poco y les fulminaron con la mirada.

Minato por su parte pensaba acercarse a la chica y comenzar una conversacion... pero cuando vio que ella se retiraba junto con el joven pelirojo, decidio dejarlo para despues.

.

.

.

En la nueva residencia Uzumaki mas tarde merendeaban.

- ¡¿Que hiciste que?! – OoO pregunto Kuyuki Uzumaki casi atragantandose con la comida y parandose de golpe de su asiento, haciendo que la mesa se tambaleara un poco.

- Que les di una palisa – repitio Kushina sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¡Esa es mi hija! – celebro Kyusei.

- ¡KYUSEI! – regano Kuyuki.

- ¿Que tiene de malo? Tenia que defenderse de ellos – dijo el.

- Asi es ttebane – concordo la Uzumaki menor.

- Hay miles de soluciones para algo asi ¿saben? – informo Kuyuki.

- Y esta la mejor – dijo Kushina

Kuyuki choco su mano en su rostro – Es mi culpa – susurro mientras movia la cabeza – Bien, ¡No mas ramen! – dijo retirandoles el plato a su hija y esposo.

- ¡¿QUE?! – dijieron ambos _"El apocalipsis estaba cerca"._

- ¡No! Oka-san no puedes hacer eso, ¡NO! – dijo desesperada Kushina aferrandose a no soltar su plato.

- Es verdad... no lo hagas, no por favor ¡NO! – suplico Kyusei en las mismas situaciones que su hija.

- El ramen no es bueno para su salud mental, ¡SUELTENLO! – exiguio la Uzumaki.

- ¡No Oka-san! prometo no volver a golpear a esos dos amargados, pero por favor, no nos quites nuestro ramen – suplico Kushina, enseguida hundio su rostro en el plato, deborando el ramen antes de que se lo arrebataran.

- Buena idea – menciono Kyusei antes de imitar a su hija.

Kuyuki suspiro y solto delicadamente ambos platos - ¿Que rayos estoy asiendo? Ustedes no viven sin ramen – dijo mirandolos con adoracion, pareciera que estaba alimentando a dos pequenos cachorritos – esta bien Kushina, les dejare comer ramen si prometes no volver a golpear a esos dos chicos

- Prometido – contesto Kushina alzando su rostro que estaba manchado de ramen.

La semana paso muy rapido, ayudando a Kushina a adaptarse poco a poco a la "Bola de Amargados", y como habia prometido, ya no golpearia mas a Fu-Baka y Hiashi-dobe. Como opto decirles, ahora solo se dedicaba a ridiculisarlos en las practicas fisicas y en las pelas verbales... oh por cierto, en las practicas fisicas y de shuriken conocio a unos buenos amigos.

Todos eran de la clase del aula 18, pero de su misma generacion, Solian darles clases de conocimientos por separado, pero la practica la rializaban juntos.

Hizashi y Hana Hyuuga, el primero hermano gemelo de Hiashi-dobe, pero con la actitud completamente diferente. En cuanto a la chica, ella era algo timida, pero fuerte y audaz.

Mikoto Uchiha, una chica muy carismatica y hermosa.

El trio Ino-Shika-Chou conformado por:

Inoichi Yamanaka... todo un don Juan, es decir todo "un rompe corazones". Desde el punto de vista de el _"solo de el"._

Shikaku Nara... la bella durmiente en persona, desde el punto de vista de muchos, pero un gran genio.

Chouza Akimichi... una maquina deboradora de comida, simpatico... pero gor... _"no esperen, digo... de huesos anchos" =) "Uff" _(suspiro de alivio).

Kushina conocio a la mayoria de la gente de la aldea tambien, entre la cual se encontraban, un pervertido llamado Jiraya, al cual conocio en las aguas termales _"espiando por supusto",_ una rubia con pechos del tamano de su cabeza cada uno, Tsunade Senju, a la que encontraron saliendo de una casa de apuestas, mas enojada que nada, ansiosa por consegir mas dinero. Y a otro genio, un cara de serpiente que se llamaba Orochimaru, A el lo conocio cuando se le ocurrio ir a molestar al Hokage, Ah y tambien un maravilloso lugar donde preparaban el mejor ramen del mundo llamado "Ichiraku Ramen", con un simpatico dueno llamado Teuchi a donde su padre la llevaba con demasiada frecuencia. Tambien conocio los campos de entrenamiento, las mansiones de los diferentes Clanes de la aldea y los puntos importantes y destacados de Konoha.

Por su lado Minato... El habia echo el intento de iniciar una conversacion con la peliroja, pero solo habia recibido por lado de la chica una mirada penetrante asi que desidio esperar para encontrar la situacion y el momento indicados para hacerlo.

Lo cierto es que, Minato habia admirado a la chica en un primer momento, cuando los chicos habian comenzado a burlarse de ella durante el primer descanso, el joven y mono rubio, habria sido mas que feliz de intervenir y hacer que ellos callaran.

Cuando la mayoria de las ninas simplemente se agazapaban en un ricon a llorar, ella habia regresado el "golpe" de su agresor, y vaya que no era un fulano cualquiera.

__ Linea del tiempo... paso de unos cuantos anos __

Kushina y Minato se graduaron como Gennin, al mismo tiempo que la mayoria de alumnos de su generacion, asignandoseles un equipo a cada uno

El equipo siete _"y el mas importante que nunca puede fallar" _estaba conformado por:

Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha y Hizashi Hyuuga, todo el "balance" liderado por Sakumo Hatake.

El equipo numero ocho era conformado por: Shichibi Aburame, Hana Hyuuga y Tsume Inozuka su sensei era Kurotsuchi Yuuhi.

El equipo numero nueve: Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze y Hiashi Hyuuga estuvieron al cargo de Jiraya _"hasta ahora el no es sannin todavia, eso es hasta la tercera guerra"._

El equipo numero diez estaba conformado por el trio Ino-Shika-Cho y liderado por una sobrina del Hokage, Todai Sarutobi.

Minato habia intentado entablar una amistad con Kushina, lo cual hasta el momento no habia logrado, de echo la iso enojar un par de veces, siendo persegido por ella por toda la aldea, destruyendola casi como si la hubieran atacado, no peor. Pero el no podia resignarse, no, no lo haria.

Kushina ya habia crecido y se habia desarollado mas, ya no tenia la cara redonda y ya no era molestada por los chicos mas que por Fugaku-baka y el dobe de Hiashi. Se habia echo amiga, no hermana, de Hana, Mikoto y Hizashi. Y su odio hacia el afeminado rubio habia reducido, a veces le molestaba que ella pasara y el se quedara inmobil como tonto, viendola con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, le divertia como Ero-senin _"como le bautizo" _lo despertaba, aventandole encima el enorme pergamino que llevaba en su espalda, y cuando lo hacia el terminaba en el suelo, completamente rojo y con un enorme moreton. "bien echo ero-senin, que rayos me ve el afeminado" pensaba cada ves que pasaba.

Minato por otro lado tambien habia cambiado, su altura y sus rasgos, ya no parecia mas el nino tierno de antes _"bueno si =}" _ahora su rostro era el de un nino-joven muy tierno y mono. Para el lo que le dio de nuevo a su vida Kushina, bueno... ella era peleonera, escandalosa e infantil, era diferente era honesta, directa, era fuerte, era toda una digna Uzumaki, no era la mujer mas educada del mundo, ni era muy femenina, de echo era todo lo contrario a el... el era el chico que siempre se perdia pensando en ella, que se sonrojaba al verla, tenerla cerca o escuchar de ella, el que la admiraba, el que adoraba ese hermoso cabello, el que veia como virtudes sus defectos y asi, en conclucion estaba enamorado, enamorado, ¡EL! O.0, de todas las chicas, a la que no le simpatizaba, de quien no huia, de todas las chicas del mundo, ella era la elegida, ¡ELLA!, y eso no cambiara _" y de echo no lo hace"._

El se habia enamorado de ella cuando estaban en la academia, no le importaba que sus amigos lo tacharan de un "no genio" por estar enamorado de ella, que su sensei le tirara pergaminos gigantes encima y mucho menos ser perseguido por ella por toda la aldea con amenazas de muerte. No claro que no el la amaba y estaba seguro que la haria su esposa, claro que si.

_**Bueno la verdad no esta exactamente como yo esperaba... pero solo fue la intruduccion.**_

_**Por cierto, tal vez digan ¿Porque integra a los padres de Kushina si dijo que iba a hacer la historia lo mas apegada al universo de Naruto?**_

_**Bueno, en el anime cuando se muestra su rapto, ella llega a casa y avisa su llegada a alguien... bueno esto, yo creo... bueno descubran que ago con ellos a lo largo del fic.**_

_**Bueno si... aqui me tienen subiendo mi historia ORIGINAL dedicada a nuestros idolos Todos los dias escribire al menos la mayor parte de cada capitulo, a si que la finalizare rapido, aunque no prometo subir los fics todos los dias... **_TT~TT _**perdi mi banda ancha, y ahora solo puedo ir al ciber para tener acceso a internet... pero igual escribire todos los dias, a si que en algunos dias subire varios capitulos, pero eso si subire minimo dos veces a la semana...**_

_**GRACIAS A: Miembros del 1-35 de KDTS, Zab Monteith Hudson Tobi Dodi, a Namikaze Fuff, Mirane Tory, Hibary Gonz, a la Liga de Super Juanito. **__**Taylor, Michelle Revuelta, Kagami, Cristal Arlette, y a Hokage Sexy-sempai.**_

_**And David Love My Victim (0.o Poof ... you ... and the guy laughing at you ... I ... will attend and your killing protagonizare**_

_**Haha... gracias a ellos me anime a escribir mi historia Original. **_

_**Pero tambien a los escritores de Naruto en la pagina, ellos ponen el ejemplo ^ ^ **_

_**En fin gracias por leer mi historia original... ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLOS. Y mantener mi inspiracion y tambien mi animo para seguir compartiendo con ustedes la historia. **_

_**Saludos Ghommsita Orest.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ghommsita Orest**_

_**Gracias por leer O.o **_

_**Brillo de Amor Naranja.**_

_Chapter 2: Ultimo Adios._

_..._

- Gato #$%# $... – Cierta peliroja extrangulaba a un gato negro.

- ¡Kushina no puedes matar a tu mision! – repitio Hizashi mientras jalaba de la chica, en su intento fallido por salvarle la vida al pobre gato.

- Sueltalo Uzumaki – Decia Fugaku mientras jalaba de la "cola" del gato.

Y todo eso mientras Sakumo Hatake les observaba con una enorme gota de sudor sobre la cabeza.

- Hey, como les esta llendo en su... – Jiraya-sensei quien iba llegando junto con su equipo cayo al ver la eccena.

Todos tenian una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Estamos experimentando dificultades tecnicas – balbuceo Sakumo-sensei algo nervioso.

Minato y Mikoto observaban algo preocupados la eccena.

Hiashi se burlaba.

- Que incopetente equipo – menciono con cierto "Rentin" en la voz.

El chillido del gato se escucho mas fuerte.

Kushina, Fugaku y Hizashi sonrieron.

- ¡QUITENMELO, QUITENLO! – suplicaba Hiashi quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo con un gato aranadole la cara.

- Te lo mereces, dobe – exclamo la Uzumaki.

Sus dos companeros asintieron ante lo dicho.. sastifechos por el nuevo objetivo del gato.

Sakumo suspiro, desde que era el sensei del equipo numero siete, ya nada era normal, o al menos algo tranquilo – Bien – dijo con resignacion – ven bigotes -

Tomo al gato y en una rapida movida lo metio a la jaula donde la Uzumaki habia tratado meterlo minutos antes, Kushina se habia logrado acercar a el mostrandole un pedazo de pescado, pero el gato no tomo dicho alimento, " Bigotes" habia mordido la mano de ella, al principio ella trato de acariciarle pensando que era un juego de el, pero el la rasguno y encajo por completo sus colmillos en ella, y su mano quedo con sangre.

Razon por la que ella habia desidido extrangularle.

El chillido del minino se escucho nuevamente, ahora ya dentro de la pequena jaula.

- Te lo mereces – dijo Kushina con la lengua de fuera, burlandose de su agresor.

El gato la fulmino con la mirada, "guerra quieres, guerra tendras" supongo que eso paso por su mente gatuna.

- Bien entonces terminada nuestra mision – Hablo el peligris – vamos ante el Sandaime y presentemos nuestro informe

- Baah – exclamaron sus alumnos.

- Vamos Sakumo, nosotros tambien acabamos de terminar nuestra mision, iremos con el Tercero despues – Dijo el peliblanco mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda – vamos a comer algo primero, ¿Porque no vienen con nosotros? – animo.

El equipo siete sonrio, animando y a la vez asustando a Sakumo.

- E-esta bien – afirmo despues de pensarlo un poco "si me niego ellos no dudaran en extrangularme" penso "Pero Hokage-sama puede que se enoje, ademas estar con Jiraya es un peligro tambien" dirigio su vista a la Uzumaki "Pensandolo bien..." – S-si no hay problema, vamos

...

- ¿Tazuna? – pregunto algo extranada la Uzumaki.

Minato era retenido de querer preguntarle a la chica si estaban bien sus heridas en la mano.

- Si, es un constructor de puentes, que anhela ser famoso por sus obras – contesto Mikoto a la pregunta.

- ¿Que no es un tipo borracho que vive en el Pais de las Olas? – volvio a preguntar.

- Si – afirmo su amiga – ¿Lo conoces?

- Ese rabo verde construyo el puente de entrada a la Aldea del Remolino – exclamo con el ceno fruncido – es amigo de papa – aclaro recibiendo un suspiro enamoradiso por parte de la Uchiha – es extrano ver a mis amigas suspirar por mi Otto-san, ttebane

- Adelante – otorgo la entrada el Sandaime a su oficina.

Todos hicieron una reverencia al entrar.

- Equipo Sakumo, ¿Han completado su mision? – pregunto el Hokage.

- Si aqui esta la bola maligna de pelos – bufo Kushina mientras alzaba bruscamente la jaula del animal.

- ¿Algun incombeniente?

- Si, pero el objetivo fue salvado de las garras de la muerte – contesto Fugaku con cierto descaro.

Kushina le miro amenazantemente, mientras el gato la actuaba de "sufrido" y chillaba con "dolor".

- Oh mi querido Bigotes – dijo una senora que venia llegando – Pobre de ti – saco al animal de dicha jaula y comenzo a restregarlo contra su cuerpo – estaba muy preocupada por ti –.

El gato cambio su color de negro a blanco siendo privado del hoxigeno.

- Se lo merece – dijieron por lo bajo el equipo.

- Ya veo porque se escapaba – dijieron Minato y Mikoto al mismo tiempo compadeciendo al minino.

- Bien, eh recibido su informe de la mision, Podeis retirarse gennin del equipo siete – informo Hiruzen.

- Hi – asintieron los jovenes haciendo una reverencia para despues marcharse.

- Equipo Jiraya – llamo Hiruzen - ¿Como les ha ido a ustedes en su mision?

- Todo bien Sandaime-sama – expreso Minato.

- Asi es viejo – apoyo Jiraya – El constructor Tazuna a recibido nuestra ayuda debidamente

- Si, el material para su construccion fue entregado al lugar situado – comento Mikoto.

- Tazuna-sama envia saludos – finalizo Hiashi.

- Bien – dijo el echandole una mirada al pergamino con el informe de la mision que le tendio segundos antes su ex-disipulo – Gennin del equipo tres, pueden retirarse

- Hasta manana Hokage-sama

Los jovenes del equipo se retiraron.

Quedaron solo Sakumo, Jiraya y Hiruzen... el ultimo comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

- Ambos han completado ya la primera mision de su equipo, con eso y la prueba del trabajo en equipo, supongo que los dos sabeis mas o menos cual es el modo para trabajar con ellos – ellos asintieron – su entrenamiento con sus disipulos debe ser muy bueno, ambos saben que en seis meses se llevaran a cabo los examenes chunnin, y me interesa la participacion de ambos equipos – suspiro – Les deseo suerte a ambos como capitanes de sus respectivos equipos... –.

...

"Intrusa, como si una intrusa pudiera convertirse en Hokage"

Kushina recordaba con frecuencia una pelea que tuvo con un chico mucho mayor que ella.

Claro, como de costumbre ella habia ganado, pero cuando el chico se retiro pronuncio esas palabras que ella no podia dejar de recordar.

Su hogar ahora era Konoha, pero en cierta forma aun no lo veia asi, ella se sentia solo una forastera, ¡Una Intrusa!

"Como si una intrusa pudiera convertirse en hokage"

"Yo voy a ser la primera Hokage mujer de la aldea"

- Hokage – susurro.

No queria ser una intrusa, es porque queria que esta aldea fuera su hogar, si esa fue la por la unica razon por la que dijo eso.

- Shina-san – dijo Kyusei sarandeandola un poco para que pusiera atencion.

- ¿Q-que pasa Otto-san? – pregunto ella volviendo en si.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el algo extranado de verla tan pensativa.

- H-hi – contesto ella.

- Bien, que te parese si vamos a Ichiraku Ramen

- ¿Ichiraku?... Oka-san nos prohibio ir sin ella ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, no quiere que vayamos solos porque dice que nos exedemos, pero – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro – ahora no se encuentra, y vuelve en un par de horas, el tiempo suficiente

Kushina mostro una sonrisa de complicidad.

Y tiempo despues estaban ya en Ichiraku.

- Oh por Kami, esta es una dificil desicion – Menciono Teuchi.

- Vamos, Teuchi-san solo puedes votar por uno – dijo Tsume Inozuka muy animada.

- ¿Sobre que hablan? – pregunto Hana quien se asercaba junto con Shichibi.

Tsume y Teuchi apuntaron al otro lado de la barra, donde se encontraban Kushina y Kyusei comiendo ramen.

- Nos preguntabamos quien de los dos deborara mas ramen – Contesto Tsume.

- Eso si que es dificil – comento Hana riendo levemente.

- ¡Otra Ronda! – gritaron ambos Uzumaki.

Teuchi corrio hacia la cocina.

El equipo numero ocho tomo asiento mientras observaban divertidos a los Uzumaki, realmente no les querian interrumpir en su santo momento, ellos si apreciaban su vida.

...

Un rubio de ojos azules corria por las calles de Konoha.

- Minato-kun detente no te haremos dano – Grito una chica.

¿Acaso lo toman por tonto?

El chico llevaba ya tres cuadras corriendo, pero por mas que huia las chicas salian de todos lados lanzandose hacia el.

Harto de tanto correr hizo un par de sellos.

Las chicas solo vieron tierra levantandose por donde el Namikaze habia desaparecido.

- ¿Termino? – se pregunto a si mismo deteniendose y volteando a ver hacia donde sus Fanaticas se encontraban.

Suspiro aliviado al estar seguro, dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar, pero enseguida choco contra alguien y cayo sentado.

- ¡Chicas lo encontre! – El rubio sintio escalofrios al escuchar esto.

Pero volvio a suspirar tranquilo al ver la persona duena de la voz.

- Mikoto-san, Hiashi, son ustedes – dijo alegre.

- Debes dejar de correr de las chicas, dejate querer – dijo en tono sarcastico el Hyuuga.

- ¿Querer? No se cual es tu concepto sobre esa palabra – dijo Minato mientras tomaba la mano que su amigo le ofrecia.

- Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre – menciono la pelinegra.

- Si, Minato paga esta vez – Apoyo el pelicastano.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Yo page la ultima vez! – debatio el rubio.

- Si pero nos debes una porque no te delatamos con tus fans – dijo Mikoto.

- Ustedes no tienen remedio – pronuncio con una leve risa – Bueno pagare... si me alcanzan – dijo Minato mientras se echaba a correr.

- ¡Tramposo! – alegaron sus amigos mientras le seguian..

En un par de minutos lograron llegar al local de comida.

Minato se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra una mujer.

Sus amigos no lograron frenar y chocaron contra el, cayendose los tres al suelo.

La mujer sonrio amablemente.

- Lo siento chicos

- N-no se preocupe Kuyuki-sama – contesto Mikoto quien habia caido encima de sus dos companeros.

- Hump – escucharon decir a espaldas de la Madre de Kushina.

- Fugaku, Hizashi ¿Que hacen ustedes con la mama de Kushina?

- Fuimos a buscarla a su casa para salir de mision pero no estaba – contesto Hizashi.

- Nos encontramos a Kuyuki-sama en el camino y le preguntamos si sabia donde estaba, pero tampoco sabia – aporto el  
Uchiha.

- Supose que estaban aqui, pero no sabia donde estaba Ichiraku, porque jamas habia venido, asi que les pedi a estos amables jovenes que me trajeran – aclaro Kuyuki.

- Tu puedes Kushina

- Kyusei-sama no se de por vencido

Se escucho dentro del establecimiento.

- Al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas – dijo Fugaku.

Los cinco chicos y la peliroja mayor entraron.

Habia mucha "audiencia" echandole porras a ambos Uzumaki, quienes deboraban un plato tras otro de ramen, ambos al parecer estaban empatados.

Desde que Kushina y su familia habian llegado a la aldea habian pasado ya cuatro anos.

Los Uzumaki mayores eran Jounin de la aldea, y se habian ganado junto con la pequena peliroja, el carino de la mayoria de aldeanos y ninja, eran conocidos.

Minato habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, y al igual que todos sabia la forma de ser de ellos, pero la enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza no dejaba de aparecer cada vez que veia a Padre e hija Uzumaki en sus infantiles actos... aunque lo tomaba con adoracion y hacia que cada vez mas considerara a Kyusei como un suegro.

Sin importar las veces que el temblo frente al padre de su peliroja, cuando este se daba cuenta del sentimiento que sentia hacia ella y lo amenazaba de muerte si la hacia sufrir, aunque ellos no fueran tan siquera solo amigos.

De solo recordarlo se le ponia la piel de gallina. O~O

- KUSHINA Y KYUSEI UZUMAKI – dijo Kuyuki en forma amenazante mientras los tomaba de la oreja y los alzaba -¿Que creen que hacen?

Ambos quedaron helados y tragaron duro.

- Fue su idea – dijieron los dos apuntando al otro.

- Si, si vamos... ¿Que les dije sobre comer ramen sin yo estar presente?

- Kushina, Sakumo-sensei nos espera en la torre del Hokage – menciono Hizashi.

- Al fin tendremos una mision de rango C, no podemos llegar tarde – apoyo Fugaku.

Kuyuki tendio una mochila frente a su hija – Tus cosas – dijo.

- Gracias Oka-san, pero ¿Quien te dijo donde estaba Ichiraku? – pregunto lo mismo que su padre planeaba hacer.

- Estos amables jovenes me indicaron el camino – contesto ella senalando a Fugaku y Hizashi, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Kushina y Kyusei los miraron de manera amenazante mientras les sacaban la langua.

Si, esos eran padre y hija.

- S-se nos esta haciando tarde – recordo Hizashi con una sonrisa notablemente forzada.

Kyusei volvio a sonreir y alzo en brazos a su peliroja hija.

- Otto-san – dijo Kushina inflando las mejillas de manera infantil, y un poco sonrojada. Le gustaba que su padre la alzara en brazos, pero tenia doce y en publico era algo vergonzoso.

- Cuidate hija mia – dijo su madre.

- No olvides que te queremos, y que eres nuestro mayor tesoro, recuerda siempre los consejos que te hemos dado – aporto Kyusei.

- Aunque no los tomes muy enserio – comento Kuyuki algo divertida – Pero recuerdalos, todos y cada uno de ellos

- Mucha suerte en tu mision mi querida hija – despidio su padre abrazandola fuerte.

- Gracias Otto-san – contesto ella mientras era bajada.

- Suerte – deseo su madre dandole un abrazo.

- Gracias

- Pero ahora ve, te estan esperando – dijo ella regalandole una ultima sonrisa y su padre revolviendole su cabello.

- Bien, los veo – dijo ella tomando su mochila y diriguiendose hacia la salida seguida de sus companeros.

Fugaku y Hiashi se retuvieron a comentar algo sarcastico.

- Asi que le ensenaron el camino a mi madre no – dijo Kushina una vez fuera, tratando de hacer olvidar la eccena familiar anterior.

Sus companeros tragaron seco, estaban en problemas.

- ¡TODOS ESOS COMIERON! – se escucho una amenazante voz femenina desde dentro del local.

Kushina olvido sus intenciones al escuchar a su madre, tomo las manos de sus companeros y echo a correr arrastrandolos – Nos estan esperando – balbuceo.

Dentro del local Teuchi se volvio rico y los Uzumaki quedaban en crisis.

_**Oooa... Perdon por el retraso, pero mis animos para escribir o leer se me perdieron.**_

_**Pero despues de leer los comentarios de KDTS y los review me puse a buscarlos, lamentablemente no los encontre.**_

_**Pero no podia dejar a los lectores sin la historia.**_

_**Asi que escribi esta parte no planeada.**_

_**Perdon por mi mal uso del espanol... pero no domino muy bien la escritura, Gramatica u Ortografia de este, al parecer no lo domino completamente, pero ago un esfuerzo.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y review, me ayudan a encontrar el valor para posicionarme frente a la computadora.**_

_**Buscare mis animos para seguir otorgandoles la lectura.**_

_**Ghommsita.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ghommsita Orest.**_

_**No he tenido exito en mi mision de recuperar animos, y si recuperarlos implica dar fin al problema... entonces jamas los encontrare.**_

_**No me puedo quedar de esa manera, asi que comenze a escribir.**_

_**Aunque mi inspiracion se corta gracias a los gritos de mi madre que me alega de no se que.**_

_Chapter 3: Mision._

_..._

El equipo numero siete se encontraba de camino a su mision... saltando de arbol, en arbol.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Y su mision indicaba pre-infliltrarse en una aldea pequena vecina.

Debian entregar unos pergaminos a los habitantes de esta, que por ley les pertenecia.

Llegarian aproximadamente a las diez de la manana al lugar, y estarian de regreso en la aldea aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche.

- Kyusei-sama si que se parece a ti, de verdad eres su hija Kushina – comento Hizashi.

- Mi Otto-san es mi complice ttebane – respondio ella con una radiante sonrisa.

- Por que no sacaste la actitud de tu madre – dijo Fugaku mas lamentandose a si mismo que diciendoselo a sus companeros.

- Te equivocas Fu-baka, yo tengo la actitud de mis dos padres ttebane – dijo ella mientras saltaba a otro arbol.

- Claro, sus instintos asesinos y maternales de donde crees que los saca – aporto el Hyuuga.

- Exacto – dijo ella orgullosa, pero al momento de captar lo dicho por su amigo fruncio el ceno - ¡Oye!

Sus dos amigos rieron levemente.

- Si, a nosotros dos nada mas nos esta vigilando y reganando, y que decir de su insinto asesino – dijo divertido el Uchiha.

Su companero asintio sonriendo.

- Me insitinto asesino se esta activando ttebane – dijo ella en seco, causandole escalofrios a sus companeros.

Sakumo quien iba al frente volteo a verlos de reojo divetido, Ellos dejaron de reir de golpe y tragaron duro mientras resaban por su vida.

Kushina rio al ver sus actitudes y destensando el ambiente.

Los chicos tambien rieron nerviosos algo aliviados.

.

.

.

Minato descansaba profundamente, justo despues de salir de Ichiraku fue a visitar las lapidas de sus padres, y despues de eso fue a recibir la informacion de la mision que llevaria a cabo el dia siguiente... o bueno es de madrugada, se supone que ya era... al rato.

Enseguida de salir de la oficina del Hokage se dirigio a los campos de entrenamiento y tuvo un muy duro entrenamiento, el cual le ayudaba a perfecionar su velocidad.

Sastifecho por sus nuevos logros, por lo menos de ese dia, se diriguio a su enorme, desolada y solitaria casa, que de alguna forma el la hacia ver acogedora, tomo un bano y se diriguio a la cama.

Su mision del dia siguiente lo tenia algo nervioso y emocionado, ya que cumpliria una mision siendo unicamente companero de nada mas y nada menos que Kyusei Uzumaki.

Si el y su suegro... Di-digo, el padre de Kushina. Se diriguirian hacia el pais natal de ellos, solo era un viaje redondo, es decir, que casi en cuanto llegaran se regresaban, no sabia muy bien toda la informacion acerca de la mision, solo sabia que tenian que ir por un altar ceremonial unico.

El Hokage no le dio mas explicaciones, y le pidio su discrecion, al parecer era algo importante.

No entendio muy bien como regresarian con un altar ceremonial cargado y pasar desapercibidos con semejante cosa encima, pero despues se llamo tonto a si mismo, habia olvidado los pergaminos especiales que sirven para guardar cosas.

Pero la hora acordada para hacer la mision era las 8:30 p.m.

Asi que todavia le quedaba mucho tiempo como para hacer su dia normal, ir a entrenar en la manana con su equipo, estudiar un poco de genjutsu, pasarla un rato con sus amigos, y entrenar y mmmm... entrenar. Para al final del dia pasar a casa de su futuro suegro, di-digo, de Kyusei Uzumaki.

.

.

.

A su corta edad Kushina experimentaba todo tipo de peligro y emocion, como toda Kunoichi o Shinobi.

Bueno al menos eso tenia que ser asi, respiraba con dificultad, sus piernas estaban comenzando a fallar, "falta poco, solo un poco mas, no te rindas" se animaba a si misma.

Dio la vuelta en la primera esquina que encontro y se escondio, cautelosamente asomo la cabeza, y al confirmar que ya nadie la perseguia suspiro con tranquilidad, se recargo en la pared y resbalo cansadamnete hasta quedar sentada.

Sakumo-sensei los habia utilizado de ansuelo y distraccion, los tres jovenes serian la "carnada" de la bola de pelos ninja, es decir bola de perros ninja.

- Kushina – escucho a un lado suyo.

Fugaku tapo la boca de la chica para que no hiciera algun ruido que los delatara.

- Esta bien, soy yo – dijo el.

El estremecimiento de ella desaparecio.

- ¿Sakumo-sensei? – pregunto ella respirando de manera agitada y tratando de tranquilizar su respiracion.

- Aun no ha dado la senal, debemos distrarlos un poco mas – menciono el.

- Ni loca vuelvo a correr de esos tontos peludos ninja

- Yo tampoco – aclaro el - ¿Que hacemos?

- Necesitamos una estrategia, rapida, esos canes nos rastrearan ensegida

Fugaku abrio la boca para responder, pero un "dulce" maullido se lo evito.

- ¡Miaau!

Ambos voltearon a ver al animal.

-¡TU! – dijieron los dos apuntando acusadoramente al felino.

La cara de "Bigotes" se ensombrecio, dandole un toque maligno a su rostro.

Cruzo un poco mas alla de la linea de la esquina y sonrio al estilo dracula.

Los chicos le veian con una ceja alzada.

- Miaau – volvio a maullar el gato de forma mas fuerte.

- ¿Que planeas hacer tonta bola de pelos feos? – pregunto Kushina.

El gato fruncio el ceno (ya saben la magia del anime y la imaginacion) y comenzo a maullar mas alegadoramente.

Hizashi era perseguido por un monton de perros, habia corrido ya diez cuadras, solo esperaba que sus amigos escaparan tan bien de los canes como el...

Justo en su corrida para ganar el trofeo "Miss huye" algo llamo su atencion y se detuvo olvidando los amenazantes y terrorificos animales que le perseguian.

- ¿Bigotes? – pregunto confundido al ver al gato maullar - ¿Ese es...

Unos ladridos horrorizantes junto a si oido le hicieron olvidarse del bendito gato.

Se declaro un idiota muerto por aver bajado la guardia, y se hizo bolita en el suelo.

- ¡MIAAU! – el bendito maullido del gato lo habia salvado de las mordidas seguras de los perros ninja.

Al volver abrir los ojos noto como la jauria de perros se diriguia al pobre e indefenso minino.

Compadeciendose de el gato, y actuandola del heroe salto para salvarlo.

- Yo te salvare – dijo en pose de Superman.

Pero al cogerlo el # $#$% Bigotes le arano la cara y lo avento como si fuera un costal.

- Tonto gato – expreso, despues de eso sintio dos precencias y volteeo a ver a su derecha – Kushina, Fugaku – dijo feliz.

Ambos companeros chocaron su palma contra su frente, el Hyuuga los habia delatado, haciendo que los perros les descubrieran y se lanzaran a ellos.

- Gato #%$#%# - Kushina se lanzo al gato y comenzo a extrangularlo como anteriormente lo habia echo – nosotros que planeabamos dejarselos solo a Hizashi y tu intervienes peludo

- ¿QUE! – dijo algo enojado el mencionado, pero prefirio jalar la mano de su companera para salvarla del ataque de los perros.

- ME VENGARE TTEBANE, LO PROMETO #%#$ BIGOTES – gritaba la peliroja mientras era arrastrada.

.

.

.

En la manana el equipo numero ocho y nueve se juntaron para entrenar, y para una tonta apuesta de los sensei de los equipos.

Ahora descansaban, ya la mayoria de la manana habia pasado y ellos descansaban bajo la sombra de los arboles.

- Asi que saldras a una mision con el Uzumaki – comento Hiashi.

- Si, Kyusei-sama y yo partiremos esta noche – afirmo el rubio.

- Que suerte, que daria yo por salir de mision con un monaso como el – dijo Mikoto mientras suspiraba con corazones en los ojos.

- Tal vez secuestre a Minato y aga un jutsu ilusorio para parecerme a el e ir en su lugar – amenazo Tsume.

- Eso es algo imposible – hablo Shichibi - ya que, Kyusei-sama y Minato son unos genios, el primero se daria cuenta de inmediato y Minato-san es mu...

- ¿Recuerdan? Pensabamos que era el hermano mayor de Kushina – Vovlio a hablar Mikoto, Shichibi fruncio el ceno tras notar que era ignorado.

- S-si la-stima que ya tiene duena – lamento Hana algo sonrojada.

- Es veinte anos mayor que ustedes – dijo Hiashi algo molesto por ver la actitud de Hana

- Pero si parece de veinte y esta tan – Tsume volvio a suspirar.

A los tres chicos les salia una enorme gota de sudor de la cabeza, al ver figuradamete, babeando a las chicas por el pelirojo.

Mientras Orochimaru y Tsunade se asercaban a sus sensei.

Tsunade golpeeo a ambos y Orochimaru puso su cara de... pues esa que siempre tiene.

Jiraya y Kurotsuchi peleaban decidiendo cual de los dos equipos era el mejor.

- ¿Recuerdan la mision que tuvimos junto con ellos? – pregunto Hana algo divertida.

- Si el Hokage revolvio nuestros equipos por culpa de Jiraya-sensei, y trabajamos con todos, eso fue cuando Tsume y Shichibi salieron fueras – dijo Mikoto.

- Fue todo un reto – agrego Minato.

**Flash back**

Habian sido apenas las primeras misiones de los equipos gennin, y los integrantes de algunos faltaban.

El Sandaime desidio poner a prueba a Orochimaru y Tsunade para saber si otorgarles algun equipo.

Y con esto y lo otro y muchos asuntos por enmedio.

Tsunade se hizo cargo de Kushina, Hana y Mikoto.

Orochimaru estubo al frente de Minato, Fugaku y los gemelos Hyuuga

Y tuvieron algun par de misiones, todas de rango D.

La primera mision de las chicas fue un lindo paseo ^ -^ paseando a un monton de perros quien sabe de quien - los cuales tenian un tamano... por dios, eran perros o enormes bestias, vaya estaban hasta mas grandes que el perro del papa de Tsume, eran seis demonios, y para mala suerte de las chicas...

Kushina tuvo un perro incluso aun mas presumido que Fu-baka y Hiashi, para ese perro, a el no lo merecia ni el suelo que lo sostenia, Puff... ah y otro calenturiento, tal vez la chica no lo hubiera intentado matar, si solo hubiera sido con las de su especie pero no... pobre de las tres chicas, tenian que cuidarse de un inento de violacion -...

A Mikoto le tocaron don "debora todo lo que encuentres", incluso a ella y a sus companeras las intento comer, tambien le toco otro, el cual le tenia miedo hasta al aire que respiraba... bueno cuando Choza suelta sus aires todos tienen miedo de el ... pero eso era muy diferente.

Aaah, y Hana a ella le habian tocado un peresoso, bella durmiente, tal vez pariente de Shikaku y un bibolar ={

- ¿Estan bien? – pregunto el Sandaime al ver a las jovenes Kunoichis.

- Necesitaran una terapia psicologica, pero solo eso – contesto divertida la Senju, cierto... donde habia estado ella durante la mision -... o pero claro, ligando con Dan y golpeando a Jiraya... =\

- Aqui esta el reporte de nuestra mision – Tsunade dio un pergamino al Hokage.

- Y que tal fue, ¿dificil? – pregunto el.

- Que va, pudimos cumplirla hasta dormidas – contesto la rubia con arrogancia, inmediatamente siendo fulminada con la mirada por sus disipulas, ¡SI!.. claro ella ligando y ellas haciendo el trabajo duro... ¿Duro?... por kami... que nadie las escuche. Quejandose de misiones rango D, y ellas que creian que eran faciles, "jaja" pobres ilusas.

En la oficina del tercero hicieron acto de presencia el equipo de Orochimaru, recien llegando de una mision tambien

- Todo con exito Hokage – dijo el cara de serpiente estrinida, sus alumnos hicieron una reverencia a forma de saludo.

- Que bien, muy seguramente la tia del senor feudal quedo conforme con la guardia en su fiesta – exclamo el Sandaime

Tsunade dio un golpe en el escritorio del tercero, no con mucha fuerza, ya que solo hizo unas pequenas grietas en el, pero haciendo que los hombres retrocedieran.

- ¿Que es esto? a ellos les ah mandado a las grandes misiones, y a nosotras nos deja las miserables sobras, sabe todo lo que nos costo – reclamo ella... perdon... no sabiamos que se habia sufrido tanto o.

- Eso es cierto viejo – debatio la peliroja – cree que nosotras no somos capaces de hacer lo mismo que esos debiluchos - ¿- nani?- nosotras podemos mucho mas que ellos, deberas, no le miento ttebane – los chicos querian decir algo... Nu Nu... eso es suicidio =}... las otras chicas tambien querian decir algo pero no se animaron.

- Nosotras tenemos el mismo nivel, o incluso uno mayor que el de ellos, que le hace dudar eso – reclamos

- ¿Quiere ver como los dejo en el suelo a los cuatro, quiere ver? – mas reclamos _

- Son unos ninatos

- Muy infantiles

- Unos amargados y creidos...

**Varios reclamos despues...**

- Bien Tsunade, Orochimaru, si sus equipos son lo suficientemete buenos, entonces les dare algo igual de bueno a los dos – al fin hablo el Hokage.

- Bien quiero escuchar, espero que no sea cualquier cosa – expreso Kushina algo molesta, a lo que sus amigas le dieron un codazo para que callara... mensaje no recibido ¬¬.

- Sera una mision, de alto rango, muy riesgosa, – informo el

- ¿Que mision? – pregunto Orochimaru.

- Una mision de rango S, muy importante – contesto el Sandaime tratando de escucharse serio – estan seguros de querer cumplirla – les pregunto a los jovenes.

- ¿De rango S? – repitieron no muy seguros de aceptar los jovenes.

- Claro que si ttebane, lo que sea nosotras podremos cumplirlo – expreso la peliroja, advitirtiendo en su voz, peligro, si alguien se negaba a aceptar.

- Bien – dijo gustoso el Sandaime.

**Mision rango S...**

- No encerio mil respetos – exclamo la peliroja con sarcasmo– el Hokage debe de querernos mucho

Los seis jovenes se encontraban en la entrada de un salon, frente a un monton de crias hijos de los kage y senores feudales

- ¿Por que rayos debo ser ninera de unos mocosos a los que no conosco? – reprocho la Uzumaki.

- Pe-pero Shina-san, tu fuiste la que aceptaste – recordo Hana.

- Yo acepte una mision de rango S, no ser la nana de unos crios – se defendio.

- Ya estamos aqui, y ya estamos obligados a hacerlo, asi que hay que coperar – dijo Mikoto, Kushina bufo supermolesta...

¿Quien en su sano juicio le encarga a unos "inocentes bebes"a ellos? ¿Diganme?

Kushina llevaba a un nino de cabeza en sus manos, mientras corria detras de otros cuatro bebes... ¡Bebes!... pobre, que agradesca que apenas gateaban... X(

Minato tenia encima a cuatro mas, dos que lo habian agarrado de "caballito", y otros dos que atrapo mientras volaban... esperen, ¿volaban? Que iban a estar haciendo dos ninos en el aire? Bueno eso se preguntaba mientras hacia gestos de dolor, tras sentir los jalones de cabello, por parte de los "jinetes"

Mikoto arullaba a tres ninos mas... como, no pregunten -

Hana que era mas paciente, se dejaba pintarrajear por los nenas de no mas de tres anos... ¡lista para la fiesta! ~

Fugaku tenia que hacer muecas ridiculas, que hacian reir a varios mas... y a sus amigos... era inebitable, se habia negado -... pero los ninos comenzaban a llorar haciendo llorar a todos los demas

Hiashi y Hizashi se encargaban de tratar, TRA-TAR, de darle y hacerles de comer como entendieron ¿O~O?... a los que sobraban... o...Desde aqui les doy el pesame a los familiares de los nenes que fueron envenenados dura...

Tsunade curaba a los ninos que sufrie... bueno, Omitamos eso, Orochimaru se los llevaba, y Jiaya... ^-^ (risa reprimida)... cambiaba los panales de los bebes... esperen, -_- que hace el ahi... Oh, si, el llego cuando le encomendaban la mision a los equipos, y sin saber de que se trataba, exigio estar en ella...¡pobre!

Despues de varios minutos... minutos muy, muy largos... los nenes lograron... no se como... dormirse. Solo quedaban dos ninos, a los cuales nadie habia notado... pero que por suerte eran muy tranquilos, y se la habian pasado coloreando... los reportes del equipo diez ^_^... pero a ellos al parecer no les importo, con tal de ya no sufrir mas, claro.

Todos observaron la habitacion, llena de ninos dormidos por todos lados, suspiraron, y despues cayeron rendidos ellos.

- Fue horrible, horrible – sollozo la Uzumaki sobre las piernas de Hana.

- Ya paso, ya paso – consolo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello, casi apunto de soltar el llanto tambien.

- Necesito descansar, descansar mucho – dijo la Uchiha dejandose caer de espaldas.

- Yo tambien – la acompano Fugaku – ya no tendre fuerza ni para molestar a Uzumaki.

Hiashi y Hizashi se recargaron sobre el rubio, quien estaba enmedio de los dos, el solo suspiro de cansancio y sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaba, pero tranquilo como siempre.

Los jovenes voltearon a ver a sus sensei, extranados de que no se hubieran quejado, y entonces miraron a Jiraya y Orochimaru, ambos abrazando al otro, como si el otro fuera su "osito de peluche", Tsunade de cierta manera les servia de almohada (¿hay dice almojada?) a ambos. Ni siquiera tenian ganas de burlarse del echo, tampoco para pensar en hacerlo... eso hasta que Jiraya empezo a hablar dormido, al parecer sonando a la Senju... "Kiss".

Los jovenes taparon rapidamente su boca, repriminedo su risa, tras ver a Jiraya plantarle un beso a Orochimaru.

- Estoy seguro que fue el primero de ambos – aseguraron los sabios ninos que aun seguian despiertos, con una actitud vaga, al parecer casi burlandose, dando a entender que hasta ellos ya habian tenido el suyo. Eso iso que los jovenes desaparecieran del lugar, evitando despertar a los ninos dormidos con sus carcajadas.

Y para que volver... ne, ni que estuvieran locos... no, no, no... que sufran los sanin... ¿ellos porque?

- ¿Estan seguros de esto? – pregunto Hana no muy convencida, mientras lavaba su cara – ¿De verdad sera bueno dejar a los ninos al cuidado de los sensei?

- Pobres – comento Mikoto mientras ayudaba a la peliroja con su cabello.

- Es cierto, ¿creen que los ninos esten bien con ellos? – pregunto Minato mientras se limpiaba la ropa, sus companeros lo vieron como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Y quien esta hablando de ellos? – pregunto Hiashi – nosotros nos referimos a los sensei, no a los ninos.

- ¿Quien se va a preocupar de ellos? asi como son, mataran a esos tres en cuanto se despierten – apoyo Hizashi.

- No lo se, pero yo no regreso a esa pesadilla de nuevo ttebane – comento la peliroja – es mas, jamas pienso tener alguno de esos en mi vida.

- Te apoyo amiga – dijo Mikoto.

- A... mi si me gustaria tener uno – comento Hana nerviosa.

- No creo que sea para tanto, tal vez si me gustaria tener uno – agrego Minato.

Los otros genios rodaron los ojos sabiendo con quien, o mas bien dicho a quien, le diriguia esas palabras, tan "indirectas".

- ¿Aunque tenga la actitud de la madre? – interrogo Fugaku divertido, Minato se sonrojo intensamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a sus amigos.

- Ha, y dicen que yo soy la tomate – se burlo la Uzumaki, de el chico, claro distraida sin darse cuenta de lo que insinuaban ellos ...

**Flash Back**

:)

Por otro lado el equipo numero siete se encontraba de camino a la aldea con su mision completada con exito.

Y por otro lado aparte de ese, Kuyuki y Kyusei Uzumaki visitaban a alguien a las casi afueras de la aldea: Mito Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Ya en la noche, alrededor de las ocho Minato salio de su casa, en direccion a la torre del Hokage y para despues partir a la casa de los Uzumaki... Si queria ganarse a sus suegros tenia que mostrarse tal y como era, empezando por la amabilidad y puntualidad.

Aunque creo que se tiene que ganar primero y principalmente a la peliroja.

**En fin.**

**El tercer capitulo de la historia terminado.**

_**Perdon por mi mal uso del espanol... pero no domino muy bien la escritura, Gramatica u Ortografia de este, al parecer no lo domino completamente, pero ago un esfuerzo.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y review, me ayudan a encontrar el valor para posicionarme frente a la computadora.**_

_**Buscare mis animos para seguir otorgandoles la lectura.**_

_**Ghommsita.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghommsita Orest**

**Perdon por la tardanza lo que pasa es que estaba leyendo dos libros Ingleses llamados: Autumn Blue y Blue Heaven.**

**Libros sobre crimen...**

**Y cuando yo comienzo a leer un libro no lo suelto hasta que termino.**

**Disfruten su lectura...**

**Brillo de Amor Naranja by: Ghommsita Orest**

Chapter 4: El Inccidente.

(Siento que mis titulos ya no son creativos)

...

Minato cayo de espaldas al recibir el impacto de la explosion y su respiracion agitada subio de tono, se incorporo y corrio nuevamente, ahora hacia la casa que se incendiaba frente a el, digo no era la unica que estaba en esa situacion, de echo todas alrededor lo hacian, pero si la que acababa de estallar.

No le importaba los raspones y heridas que sangraban en su cuerpo, su determinacion era fija.

Su cuerpo que afortunadamente por su edad era pequeno, le permitio introducirse en la vivienda con facilidad, el calor del fuego lo hacia sentirse agobiado y sudar, pero eso no era lo que le importaba a el en ese momento.

Comenzo a buscar dentro de la vivienda, abriendose paso se lo permitiera o no el fuego.

Cuando llego al cuarto pricipal de la casa observo como el fuego consumia un fino cabello rojo, esto izo que sus nervios casi se congelaran.

Se diriguio hacia donde se encontraba y retiro un pesado sofa en llamas del sitio.

El hombre ahi le sonrio y la mujer a un lado le imito.

- L-lo sient-o Mi-minato – dijo entrecortadamente el hombre.

- Ella... murio – dijo la mujer mientras arrugaba las cejas con tristeza.

A Minato se le subio el corazon a la garganta.

- E-el deber de un padre es proteger a sus hijos, hemos fallado pe-pero no completamente – volvio a hablar con una sonrisa el.

- Tu debes ser un gran ninja... lo... seras estoy... segura – dijo ella liberando el brazo que el habia tomado.

Ambos sonrieron sinceramente y movieron los labios pronunciando sus ultimas palabras.

- No, No – grito desesperadamente el rubio.

- ¡NO! – volvio a gritar levantandose de golpe despertando de su pesadilla y respirando agitadamente.

Al darse cuenta de eso se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo.

Preguntandose ¿Por que? ¿Por que...?

Detuvo sus preguntas cuando miro el reloj que marcaa las 7:55 p.m.

.

.

.

Kushina entro a la oficina del Hokage detras de su sensei peligris y seguida de su companeros pelicastanos.

- Equipo siete, veo que han cumplido su mision – dijo el Sandaime.

- Hi – asintio Hatake – todo salio con exito – confirmo el.

- Han llegado temprano – comento Hiruzen mientras recibia el informe de dicha mision.

- No tuvimos incombenientes y eso ayudo – contesto Fugaku.

- Bien entonces la mision de manana para el equipo Sakumo es... – El Sandaime levanto una hoja y comenzo a leerla – Hacerla de canguro a un crio, hacer compras en la aldea de al lado, ayudar a sacar patatas en... – comennzo a revisar las opciones.

- No – debatio Kushina – No gracias, no quiero ninguno, quiero hacer una mision mas emocionantes buscanos otra cosa – espeto.

- Tiene razon pero... – pensaron igual sus companeros, pero sin decir algo.

- Sabia que algo asi pasaria pronto – lamento Sakumo.

El Hokage comenzo a deleitar un discurso para el equipo – Es por eso que las misiones de rang son las mas indicadas para ustedes, los gennin

- Comi Tonkotsu Ramen, asi que hoy comere Maso Rame...

- ¡ESCUCHA!... – dijo el Hokage al notar que era completamente ignorado.

- L-lo siento – dijo Sakumo riendo nerviosamente

- Siempre me das la brasa Viejo-san – dijo la peliroja quitada de la pena – pero ya no soy una nina a la que se le tiene que sermonear – excuso sentandose en el suelo haciendo pucheros.

- Esto me va a dar problemas – penso Hatake.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que el Hokage accedio a lo que Kushina queria, y explicaba la mision que les encomendaria.

Despues de eso les di permiso para retirarse asi lo hicieron.

Hizashi abrio la puerta y Minato le golpeo en la frente accidentalmente, al parecer iba a tocar en el justo momento en el que Hizashi abrio.

La peliroja se contuvo ha reirse – Viejo-san, vendremos manana ttebane – recordo

Despues siguio a sus companeros pasando a un lado del rubio, aunque ninguno de los dos saludo.

Enseguida Fugaku invito la cena y se diriguieron a sus respectivas casas a ducharse antes de encontrarse de nuevo.

...

Minato observo la hora y se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar temprano.

Se levanto de un salto y tomo su equipo que afortunadamente habia dejado listo para su mision con el Uzumaki.

Cerro la puerta de su casa con llave y salto por los tejados hacia la Torre del Hokage.

¿A que hora lo habia vencido el sueno?

Despues de no mas de tres minutos saltando de tejado en tejado, llego a la oficina del Hokage.

Se dio a si mismo un par de bofetadas para despertarse completamente, aclaro su garganta y levanto el puno para tocar la puerta.

Pero su golpe fue directo a la frente de Hizashi y no a la puerta, ya que el Hyuuga habia abierto la puerta en el ultimo segundo antes de que el rubio tocara.

- O-oye – espeto el.

- Pe-perdon, lo siento – dijo Minato rascandose la nuca nervioso.

- Bien Viejo-san, vendremos manana ttebane – se escucho a espaldas de Hizashi.

- Nos vemos Minato – dijieron en uno solo Fugaku y Hizashi.

El alzo la mano en forma de despedida, detras de ellos salio la peliroja.

Minato arrugo las cajas al verla toda rasgunada y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Fugaku le gano.

- Hey Uzumaki, que te parece una ronda de ramen despues de asearnos, realmente y por primera vez tengo ganas de esa cosa – dijo el.

- Bien Fugaku, si Oka-san no me mata al llegar estare ahi – contesto ella pasando a un lado del rubio sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Minato, pasa por favor – menciono el Sandaime desde adentro de su oficina.

El rubio asintio y paso – Buenas noches Hokage-sama, Sakumo-sensei – izo una reverencia frente a ellos.

- Aqui esta el pergamino especial Minato, daselo a Kyusei cuando lleges con el y suerte en su mision – dijo Hiruzen.

- Y cuando estes de regreso buscame, necesito tus datos para inscribirte a los exames chinnin, si es que quieres entrar – agrego el peligris.

- Hi – asintio el rubio, despues izo una pequena reverencia y se volvio a ir.

- ¿Por que dijo, si es que quieres entrar? – penso Minato – Claro que si –suspiro – hubiera pedido a Kushina que nos fueramos juntos a su casa, si la alcanzo ahora pensara que la estoy acosando, y no quiero que piense que soy un pervetido, ademas...

.

.

.

Kushina corrio hacia su casa, el atardecer estaba a punto de dar fin cuando llego.

No se molesto en quitarse las zapatillas ninja, estaba agotada y solo queria llegar a banarse.

- Estoy en casa – anuncio al llegar – Ya vine – pero no recibio la usal respuesta de siempre.

Su padre de seguro ya estaria lanzandose a ella apenas entrara y su madre estaria quitandolo a el para despues lanzarsele tambien.

Pero, al no recibir respuesta ni bienvenida se extrano.

- Hola... – menciono mientras caminaba a otra habitacion - ¿No hay nadie en casa? – pregunto mientras se asomaba al comedor.

Suspiro y se dispuso a retirarse a otra habitacion, pero justo cuando se iba algo llamo su atencion.

No supo por que, pero los nervios se le congelaron. Levanto una ceja examinando el lugar.

Tres sombras aparecieron frente a ella, lo unico que pudo ver fueron las bandanas protectoras de la nube, recordo el problema que su familia tenia con dicha aldea y comenzo a correr.

Esquivo a tres tipos varias veces y logro casi salir de la casa para poder correr de ellos.

Luchaba contra ellos, pero sabia que tenia que huir de ellos ya que le superaban en numero y habilidades.

Al llegar a tres metros de la puerta principal sintio algo de sastifaccion, saliendo de la casa era mas facil escabullirse, pero se maldijo cuando tropezo con la mochila tirada que ella misma habia dejado ahi.

Logro ponerse rapido de pie pero era tarde.

- Alguien, AYUDENME – pidio gritando al ser atrapada y sometida.

.

.

.

**- Corran, es el Habanero Sangriento – escucho a lo lejos.**

**- ¿Kushina? – murmuro el y se dirigio hacia el lugar.**

**Miro a uno de sus companeros de clases correr, y fruncio el ceno curioso, despues fue a la dirreccion de donde el venia.**

**Llego a donde la peliroja se encontraba, al parecer ella habia aplastado a un gennin este tenia los ojos enfrebecidos, le reclamo algo de lo que solo pudo eschuchar – ...Convertirse en Hokage – y despues se retiro.**

**La peliroja inclino la cabeza algo triste y enseguida se dio cuenta de su precencia.**

**- ¿No vas a ayudarme solo porque soy una intrusa? – le reprimio.**

**¿Que? ¿El que? ¿De que estaba hablando ella? ¿Cual intrusa?**

**- Yo... – trato de justificarse pero ella le interrumpio.**

**- Tu tambien piensas como ellos ¿verdad? – fue lo ultimo que le dijo, despues echo a correr.**

**El se limito a seguirla, sabia que ella era fuerte, pero...**

Bueno ese fue el asercamiento mas fuerte que habia tenido hasta ese momento con ella, solo le habia hablado directamente dos veces, esa vez y la primera vez que llego a la academia, cuando le pregunto ¿De que te ries? Y el se volteo enseguida nervioso.

Es cierto que el habia intentado hacercarse a ella y conversar, pero no podia, en primera porque ella o el destino le ponian demasiados obstaculos para eso, y la otra era porque el era algo penoso, o tal vez demasiado.

"Hasta este punto Minato aun no sabe que esta enamorado de ella, en el primer cap. Introduccion, dice porque el se enamora de ella, pero no dice que ya esta enamorado de ella, pero todavia... bueno leean".

En ocaciones y sin saber porque, el se perdia de la fas de la tierra, cuando la veia, lo siguiente que sabia era que un enorme pergamino habia caido arriba de el, lanzado por su sensei, sabia que la miraba y comenzaba a ver el estilo de la chica, pero solo eso, no sabia como es que terminaba perdido.

El normalmente si a alguien no le simpatisaba, que al parecer era el caso de la chica, respetaba su opinion y no interferia, pero por alguna razon y sin saber realmente el porque, el queria entablar algun lazo con ella.

Tal vez su obsecion con la chica era por el echo que fue la unica en no acosarlo, Mikoto y hasta Hana lo habian echo en un principio, pero ella no... tal vez era eso.

Minato era conciente que habia admirado a la chica en un primer momento, cuando los chicos habian comenzado a burlarse de ella durante el primer descanso.

Cuando la mayoria de las ninas simplemente se agazapaban en un ricon a llorar, ella habia regresado el "golpe" de su agresor, y vaya que no era un fulano cualquiera.

Tal vez era porque admiraba a la chica por la fortaleza que mostraba... bueno ella era fuerte en cuerpo y alma, tal vez era esa la razon por la que insistia a si mismo hablarle.

Movio la cabeza, ¿Que rayos? Estaba pasando otra vez, siempre se perdia pensando en ella y el.

Desidio mejor retomar sus pensamientos anteriores, cuando se desperto.

Habia tenido esa pesadilla otra vez, bueno ese recuerdo otra vez.

Ese recuerdo de hace seis anos, cuando el tenia siete anos y vio morir a sus padres.

El clan Namikaze no era muy extenso, pero vivian a las afueras de Konoha, todos menos su familia.

Su familia por alguna razon que aun desconose el rubio, habia sido mandada a vivir dentro de la aldea, no los expulsaron ni nada del clan, pero algo importante implicaba vivir dentro de la aldea, entre los otros.

Habian ido a visitar a su hermana mayor, porque si, el tenia una hermana mayor, le ganaba aproximadamente por tres anos, pero se llevaban muy bien.

Y la habian ido a visitar porque ella vivia con sus tios a las afueras de la aldea en el barrio de su clan, ella habia desidido vivir con ellos y visitar a sus padres y hermano todos los dias, o alreves como fue el caso de ese dia.

Un ataque a Konoha, eso fue el inicio de aquel dia, sus padres le escondieron a el y fueron hacia ella.

Pero Minato tuvo un presentimiento no bueno, y despues de pensarlo un poco fue hacia ellos, al llegar al barrio de su clan se encontro con la sorpresa de que era el objetivo del ataque, ya que todo este se iluminaba en llamas.

Corrio hacia casa de su tio y esta todavia no estaba consumida en llamas, pero al acercarse cayo de espaldas cuando esta hizo explosion, sus nervios se descontrolaron y el sin pensarlo se adentro al lugar.

Entrar habia sido facil y pasar por las llamas dentro de la casa no, pero a el eso no le importo, busco por toda la casa, y al llegar al cuarto principal de esta.

Observo como el fuego consumia un fino cabello rojo, esto izo que sus nervios casi se congelaran.

Era el cabello de la muneca de porcelana que el regalo a su hermana.

Sus padres la tenian con ellos cuando los miro irse.

Se diriguio hacia donde se encontraba y retiro un pesado sofa en llamas del sitio.

El hombre ahi, su padre, le sonrio y su madre quien estaba a un lado tambien.

El tomo la mano de su madre.

- L-lo sient-o Mi-minato – dijo entrecortadamente el.

- Ella... murio – dijo la mujer mientras arrugaba las cejas con tristeza.

A Minato se le subio el corazon a la garganta, sus padres y su hermana eran sus mayores tesoros en la vida.

- E-el deber de un padre es proteger a sus hijos, hemos fallado pe-pero no completamente – escucho decir a su padre.

- Tu debes ser un gran ninja... lo... seras estoy... segura – dijo su madre regalandole una tierna sonrisa.

Minato observo a ambos sonreirle y mover los labios diciendo algo que el no escucho.

- No, No – grito desesperadamente el rubio sabiendo lo que seguia.

Su padre y su madre colocaron una mano sobre los hombros de el.

Parpadeo y ya no se encontraba ahi, ahora estaba arriba del monumento Kage, justamente arriba del Segundo, escucho una gran explosion proveniente de donde segundos antes se encontraba, su corazon se hundio y sus lagrimas se mezclaron con los pequenos hilillos de sangre que bajaban de su rostro.

En la academia ninja le estaban ensenando sobre lo que un shinobi no debe hacer.

"Regla numero veinticinco, un ninja jamas debe mostrar lagrimas"

Al diablo con eso, el aun era un nino, todavia no era un ninja, y era un humano, nada fuera de lo normal, y si asi fuera ¿Que?

Recordar todo aquello le dolia, era como recibir mil cuchilladas en el corazon.

Solto un lento y firme aliento, debia superar aquello, lo quisiera o no, el sabia que aun no lo habia echo.

Miro a lo lejos la residencia Uzumaki, con varias precencias ahi, "tal vez visitas" penso.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta principal, la cual estaba abierta, la mochila de Kushina se podia ver desde ahi se encontraba tirada en el suelo, meneo la cabeza esa chica era algo desordenada.

Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando el perfecto sonido de shuriken chocando se escucho, puso mucha atencion y se dio cuenta que uno se diriguia hacia el.

Esquivo con facilidad dicho objeto, pero enseguida un jounin de la nube aparecio frente a el apuntandole con otro Shuriken.

Minato se preparo para hacer un agil movimineto, pero alguien se le adelanto y noqueo al sujeto.

- Kyusei-sama – expreso aliviado.

El mencionado sujeto al Jounnin antes de que este cayera completamente y enseguida enterro un kunai en su cuello.

- Minato, Kushina no esta en la casa ni tampoco tres sujetos que habian antes aqui, pero su mochila – dijo este apuntando el objeto.

Minato como todo un genio que era capto rapido el mensaje.

- Debes avisar a las autori...

- Pero Kushina venia delante de mi, si perdemos tiempo esos sujetos se la llevaran, aun estan serca – interrumpio el rubio.

- Entonces debemos alcanzarla – dijo Kuyuki llegando a ellos alcanzando a escuchar lo dicho y saltando hacia la direccion obvia por donde su hija habia sido llevada.

Los dos hombres saltaron tras ella.

- Kyusei-sama, Kuyuki-sama ire a la aldea y avisare de lo sucedido – suguirio el rubio mientras saltaba a los arboles detras de ellos.

- Bien Minato deb... – Kuyuki fue interrumpida al ser atacada nuevamente.

Los pelirojos y el rubio se detuvieron.

- Diablos, pense que los habia acabado – dijo el Uzumaki a los cinco ninja enemigo.

- ¿Que hacemos? – pregunto Minato.

- Minato tu ves tras Kushina, nosotros nos quedaremos aqui peleando y reteniendo a estos hombres – contesto Kuyuki.

- No seria mejor que yo me quedara con uno de ustedes y que el otro vaya – menciono Minato jusgando a los otros tipos igual que a los que tenia enfrente, digo el era un gennin y contra tres jounin no se veria en ventaja, era logica no cobardismo.

- Los otros tres chicos son gennin – aclaro Kyusei casi leyendo sus pensamientos – Tu eres el mejor de Konoha confio en ti – volteo a verlo y sonro de medio lado al recordar como le habia amenazado antes por si hacia sufrir a su hija, sin siquiera el chico saber que estaba enamorado de ella.

Eso basto para Minato, que aigan puesto su confiansa en el, no importando si eran Gennin, Chunnin o Jounnin sus enemigos, ademas y sobre todo estaba la proteccion de Kushina.

- Hi – asintio y salto hacia otro arbol de inmediato siendole el paso cortado por un ninja enemigo.

Kyusei llego de inmediato atacando a el sujeto y quitandolo de enmedio – Sige Minato, mandare un mensaje para que te apoyen –

- Hi – repitio el y salto a otro arbol.

- Minato – llamo el pelirojo haciendolo parar y sonriendole – Cuida bien a mi hija, protegela – se trago por orgullo Uzumaki la frase "Seras un buen esposo para ella"... pero lo penso.

Minato asintio nuevamente y al fin se puso en camino.

...

A Kushina le amarraron con una soga las manos, la escoltaban los tres ninjas. Iban dos por delante platicando las atrocidades que harian con ella y el otro iba detras de ella sujetando la soga, ella iba ya muy agotada y prefirio quedarse callada y metida en sus pensamientos a escuchar l que harian con ella.

Empezo a recordar a sus padres de seguro ellos se encontraban en la mision que le habian comentado que harian fuera de la aldea y ellos no sabrian de su rapto hasta que llegaran.

Penso en sus amigos, tal vez ellos avisaran al notar su ausencia, pero seria tal vez demasiado tarde.

A Kushina le habian ensenado a mantener la esperanza, asi que tenia que dejar una pista, y sin que sus secuestradores se dieran cuenta comenzo a tirar pequenas porciones de su cabello.

Pero el tiempo paso y nadie llegaba.

Dejo de tirar su cabello, las esperanzas se habian acabado, ya estaban a punto de cruzar los limites de la frontera, ella era una intrusa en Konoha, "como se le ocurio que la rescatarian," se perdio en su cabeza, ya cansada. Escucho algo caer, "Ha ya estaba alusinando de tanto cansancio", volvio a escuchar algo caer, "si ya estaba loca", y despues volvio a escuchar nuevamente algo caer pero mas a lo lejos, no sabia cuanto habia caminado ya como para estar alucinando, pero prefirio ni siquiera pensarlo, asi que siguio con su vista hacia el suelo.

- ¿Estas herida? – escucho preguntar una voz familiar, "eso se escucho mas real, espera, demasiado real", se detuvo y miro hacia el frente pero su vista ya estaba nublada y no veia muy bien, aparte de que los arboles y las nubes le quitaban la luz de la luna

...

Minato busco por vario tiempo, buscando algun rastro del enemigo, para su mala suerte era de noche y estaba nubaldo, las nubes tapaban a veces la luz de la luna, que lo ayudaba a encontrar rastros, y todo se hacia mas dificil.

Despues de tiempo de busqueda, kami se considero de el y retiro las nubes de la luna, empezo a buscar mas pistas y se agacho a tocar la tierra, despues de no sentir algo en ella que lo ayudara, suspiro y dirigio su vista hacia otro lado, estresado por no encontrarla, pero algo en esa direccion le llamo la atencion, a lo lejos en el suelo brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna, se acerco y tomo lo que era, para indudablemenete darse cuenta que era, ¿Como no saberlo?

Levanto la mirada a lo lejos pudo ver otro mechon brillando y mas lejos otro y otro, Kushina era tan lista penso.

Siguio el rastro de cabello rapidamente.

La encontro, iba escoltada de tres tipos con uniforme ninja de la nube, y por que kami es bueno lo ayudo, y volvio a tapar la luz de la luna con las nubes.

Escondio su Chakra, se aprovecho de la gran velocidad que tenia y golpeo en el cuello al sujeto de atras, noqueandolo, para desaparecer enseguida.

Aprovecho el pequeno instante en el que se distrajeron los ninja de adelante, cuando voltearon a ver, para golpear a otro y desaparecer otra vez, siguio al ultimo tipo con la mirada, cuando se escondio y se teletrasnporto detras de el para acabarlo.

Cuando lo logro se diriguio a la chica.

Kushina se veia agotada, y al parecer aun no habia notado lo sucedido se paro frente a ella, a unos metros y la miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Estas herida? – pregunto preocupado, la chica se detuvo, al parecer no haber pensado escuchar bien, volteo hacia el, pero la oscuridad, no la dejaba ver, " y porque Kami me quiere mucho" la luz de la luna los ilumino nuevamente, ella lo miro confundida aun no muy convencida, el le sonrio y dijo.

- Eh venido a rescatarte – le confirmo, los ojos de la peliroja se iluminaron y sonrio esperanzada (momento que para el no tuvo precio), pero ensegida la chica cayo cansada, el se adelanto a su caida y la sostuvo - ahora estaras bien – le sonrio, corto la soga y la cargo.

- E-espera- apenas y alcanzo a decir cuando el rubio salto.

Ella lo miro confundida, ¿como la habia encontrado? en una de las manos con la que la sostenia, miro lo que parecia, su cabello.

- Eso es- susurro casi de manera impredecible.

El sintio la mirada sobre sus manos, y sabia que de seguro se preguntaba como la habia encontrado.

- Tu cabello es hermoso, asi que lo note de inmediato – tonto, tonto, tonto se le habia escapado, pero era cierto, el lo pensaba, no se retractaria.

Ella lo miro "¿de verdad noto mi cabello?" y entoces la peliroja recordo los dias en la academia.

- Pero siempre me has ignorado – le reprocho, el nunca la habia ayudado, ni molestado, hubiera sido como invisible si ella no fuera tan escandalosa (aunque todos sabemos que no es asi).

El se sorprendio de lo dicho y sonrio sabiendo a lo que la chica se referia.

- Es porque se que eres fuerte, en cuerpo, y en alma – respondio, y entonces paro en la punta de un pino – pero esta es una pelea entre dos aldeas, es diferente a tus otras peleas, por eso...

- ¿Por eso? – pregunto ella entonces el sonrio de la manera mas derretible posible y contesto.

- No queria perderte – " tonto, tonto, tonto, lo has echo de nuevo".

Ella quedo algo impactada ante la confecion, se sonrojo un poco y pregunto

- ¿Aunque sea una intrusa? – el se extrano de la pregunta.

- ¿Por que dices eso? Tu vives en Konoha, ¿no?, asi que eres una de nosotros – y volvio a sonreir irresistiblemente.

Y entonces Kushina comenzo a verlo de otra manera, ahora que lo veia no era un flacuch afeminado, no todo lo contrario, era un magnifico shinobi, el mejor, y ahora que lo pensaba, su cabello no era tan malo, habia sido el guiador de aquel hombre que la sostenia, lo cual estaba haciendo que se sintiera muy bien, aparte de que sus mejillas ardian, pero lo que acababa de decir, el la aceptaba asi como era, con su cabello, y pensaba que era hermoso, el la aceptaba asi.

Eso a ella la izo tan feliz, aunque el orgullo por el que no habia visto todo eso le estaba tambien impidiendo demostrar la felicidad que sentia.

Ahora el tal vez tenia una oportunidad de ser su amigo, aunque el no la rescato, para aprovecharse de echo, el realmente la salvo porque no la queria perder, aunque fuera como enemiga,el definitivamente no la perderia ademas el noto el odio que ella tenia hacia su cabello, y tambien deducio lo que pensaba ella de el, y que ella dudaba que alguien la aceptara ¿Pero por que? El la Queria Asi, por Kami, acababa de descubrir que era lo que le hacia apegarse a ella Kushina le gustaba.

**El cuarto capitulo... Quedo extrano, como que lo escribi extano, lo relate muy extrano, como que muy sin detalles extranos, ¿porque digo tantas veces extrano? Es extrano.**

**Estoy estresada, mataria a la primera persona que se me cruzara por enfrente**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Na-nada X~X**

**Perdon por mi mal uso del espanol... pero no domino muy bien la escritura, Gramatica u Ortografia de este, al parecer no lo domino completamente, pero ago un esfuerzo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y review, me ayudan a encontrar el valor para posicionarme frente a la computadora.**

**En fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ^ ^.**

**Brillo de Amor Naranja By: Ghommsita Orest.**

Chapter 5: Llamas de perdida. (enserio ya no soy creativa con los titulos)

Kushina correspondio la sonrisa a Minato.

- Gr-gracias – dijo timidamente.

- No hay que agradecer – menciono el, y enseguida su rostro se torno serio.

Bajo de la punta del arbol y por mas que le doliera bajo a Kushina de sus brazos.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto la peliroja tambien seria.

- Primero debemos irnos de aqui, esos sujetos de la nube pueden despertar y seguirnos ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Estas herida? – pregunto el.

- Estoy bien, me canse solo un poco, es todo – contesto ella.

- Bien entonces vamos - Ambos comenzaron a brincar de arbol en arbol – Kushina en tu casa, debemos apresurarnos

Kushina no entendio lo que queria decir pero desidio mejor apresurar el paso, lo que ella definitivemente tampoco sabe es que sus padres si se encontraban en la aldea y no en una mision como ella piensa.

Volteo de reojo a ver a Minato y casualmente (esto siempre me pasa a mi, no se si es casualidad pero a veces lo odio) el tambien volteo a verla al mismo tiempo cruzando tambien de manera casual la mirada, ambos se sonrojaron y miraron al frente despistandola.

...

Kyusei estaba agotado, eran cinco ninja de la aldea de la nube contra el y su esposa, y vaya que esos cinco no eran nada ordinarios.

- No entiendo – escucho decir a su esposa quien estaba de rodillas en el piso, jadeando al igual que el – ustedes no querian exactamente nada mas a mi hija, de ser asi ya hubieran buscado la forma de irse

Eso era cierto, y Kyusei lo sabia, pero temia que fuera lo que ambos pensaban, ademas de alguna manera intencional volvieron a llegar a su casa, algo ahi buscaban estaba seguro.

Una carcajada del que parecia ser el lider del equipo enemigo se escucho en el lugar – ¿Paresemos tontos o que? – pregunto con arrogancia – Ustedes dos son Kuyuki y Kyusei Uzumaki los bastardos de oro – el rostro de los mencionados se fruncio mas – Su chakra es especial, unico y poderoso, los Uzumaki son conocidos por ese y mas echos, pero ustedes son especiales y unicos entre los Uzumaki, si un Uzumaki ordinario tiene un gran chakra – sonrio - ¿Ustedes que tendran para mi?

Kuyuki se incorporo de nuevo a un lado de su esposo.

- La prueba de eso la tenemos justo enfrente – menciono otro sujeto - al principio veinte de nosotros, dos de ustedes... ahora solo somos cinco, sin mencionar que todas nuestras armas estan banadas de veneno y ustedes han sido heridos por ellas muchas veces y aun sigen de pie – alabo

- Si eso y los miles de secretos mas que tienen los dos se unen, nace algo mas poderoso – dijo el primero que hablo – Nace esa pulga a la que le dicen hija

- ¡Kushina mi hija, jamas sera herramienta de ustedes ni de nadie! – aseguro la peliroja dando un golpe a sus espaldas deteniendo al ninja que la ataco.

- Por lo pronto ustedes seran nuestra herremienta, despues vere con su hija – dijo el lider.

- Son unos cobardes, especialmente tu – menciono Kyusei viendo de reojo sobre su hombro, a sus espaldas se encontraban los refuerzos, que eran lo triple de lo que eran al principio es decir, aproximadamente sesenta mas - ¿Crees que puedes contra nosotros?

- Si tenemos suerte moriremos juntos – admitio el sujeto mientras que una barrera comenzaba a rodear el lugar de la batalla – pero mi mision estara completada

- Ya veremos si la suerte te acompana – dijo con una mirada desafiante.

Despues de eso los 65 sujetos se lanzaron encima de los Uzumaki comenzando nuevamente una pelea.

...

- ¿Donde rayos esta Kushina? – pregunto Fugaku – no se supone que ella es la amante del ramen y ahora llega tarde

Hizashi levanto ua ceja algo divertido – Vamos Fugaku esperemos un poco mas, si no llega la iremos a buscar y la haremos pagar esta vez por su retraso, te conviene, recuerda cuantos platillos de ramen debora

- Tienes razon – dijo el Uchiha recapacitando las palabras de su amigo – aunque es demasiado extrano que ella se retrase, y mas si se trata de su precia...

Fugaku corto sus palabras al retroceder evitando que el shuriken que "pasaba" por ahi se le clavara.

- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto el Hyuuga examinando el lugar tratando de encontrar al agresor.

El Shuriken se clavo en el suelo y se le pudo apreciar algo sujetado a el.

- ¿Un papel explosivo? – pregunto Hizashi acercandose con cuidado, despues de que confirmo que no era asi lo tomo – Es una nota – informo.

Fugaku se acerco y tomo el papel que decia: Kushina secuestrada, Minato en busqueda REFUERZOS. Era una nota que parecia estar escrita de manera rapida y sin tiempo ya que la abreviacion y los pequenos errores daban a entender eso.

Hana y Mikoto caminaban tranquilamente en las calles cuando los chicos se asercaron a ellas corriendo, Fugaku puso torpemente el papel en manos de Mikoto y despues siguio a Hizashi por la direccion de la casa de la peliroja.

Ambas chicas quedaron confundidas, Mikoto recogio el papel que se le habia caido de las manos.

- ¡Kushina! – dijo alarmada diriguiendose a Hana y mostrandole el papel.

Ambas comprendieron la situacion y comenzaron a saltar sobre los tejados en direccion a la torre del Hokage.

Afortunadamente la torre no se encontraba tan lejos y las chicas llegaron rapido, entrando a la oficina del Sandaime sin siquiera tocar y armando un alboroto.

Dieron el papel rapidamente a Hiruzen y este le examino curioso.

- Hokage-sama, esa es la letra de Kyusei-san, es casi imposible que sea una trampa, ademas Fugaku y Hizashi ya se diriguieron hacia la casa de Kushina – menciono Mikoto sabiendo lo que pensaba el Kage.

-De-debemos apresurarnos – apoyo Hana un poco menos exaltada que su amiga, pero igual de preocupada.

El Sandaime penso por unos minutos tranquilamente, despues mando a tres escuadrones cada uno a diferente situacion, evitando trampas y buscando a Kushina y el rubio. Les prohibio a las chicas ponerse en peligro e ir, orden que ellas desobedecieron rotundamente.

...

Minato recuerda ese momento, como sintio palpitar el corazon antes de que ocurriera algo terrible. Algo que no podia detener. ¿Que si pudiera alargar la mano y regresar las manecillas del reloj? ¿Darse cuenta de algo importante?

Ambos llegaron a casa de la chica.

Un resplandor los cego un poco, vieron como una barrera alrededor de mas alla de la casa se debilitaba y finalmente vieron como la casa se comenzaba a prender en llamas desde un costado.

- ¿Mis padres? – pregunto Kushina al sentir sus presensias, enseguida de echarse a correr hacia el lugar.

- ¡Kushina espera! – trato el rubio de detenerla pero la chica no lo izo.

Kushina atraveso la barrera sin ningun problema, esta ya estaba demasiado debilitada, y solo basto tocarla para que se desvaneciera. Entro a la casa perdiendose de la vista de Minato.

El rubio la siguio, entro a la casa y miro varios cuerpos tirados ya sin vida por los corredores de esta, afortunadamente ninguno conocido, observaba para todos lados tratando de encontrar a la chica para sacarla de ahi.

- El Remolino, la Hoja ¡MI HIJA!

Minato se detuvo al reconocer la voz femenina, volteo a su derecha y pudo apreciar a lo lejos, al final del corredor a la Uzumaki a un lado de Kyusei su esposo.

- EL DEBER DE UN SHINOBI ES PROTEGER A SU ALDEA – Menciono el pelirojo - Y EL DEBER DE UN PADRE ES PROTEGER A SUS HIJOS

Algo izo explosion. El efecto del impacto lo arrojo contra una de las paredes.

Minato cayo de espaldas al recibir el impacto de la explosion y su respiracion agitada subio de tono, se incorporo y miro hacia esa la misma direccion de antes.

Raspones y heridas sangraban en su cuerpo, y al sentir familiar la situacion se tenso.

El fuego consumia un fino cabello rojo, esto izo que sus nervios se congelaran.

Inconcientemente se aserco a la habitacion.

**El hombre ahi le sonrio y la mujer a un lado le imito.**

**- L-lo sient-o Mi-minato – dijo entrecortadamente el hombre.**

**- Ella... murio – dijo la mujer mientras arrugaba las cejas con tristeza.**

**A Minato se le subio el corazon a la garganta.**

**- E-el deber de un padre es proteger a sus hijos, hemos fallado pe-pero no completamente – volvio a hablar con una sonrisa el.**

**- Tu debes ser un gran ninja... lo... seras estoy... segura – dijo ella liberando el brazo que el habia tomado.**

Minato estaba paralizado, casi olvidando respirar miraba sus manos temblando frente a el.

Sintio una mano sobre su cabeza y de golpe subio la mirada.

Una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro rojizo y ojos azules estaba frente a el.

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo hermanito – menciono la chica revolviendole los cabellos y sonriendo – pero aun no puedes venir conmigo, lo siento

- ¿Me-meedyi? – balbuceo el Namikaze.

- Asi es, Meedyi Namikaze – contesto ella comenzando a caminar a espaldas de el – Sera cuando puedas cuidarme rubiecito – menciono con cierto rentin en la voz caminando a sus espaldas.

- Nee...nee – el rubio estaba en shock.

- Te quiero Onni-mono – escucho decir cerca de su oido, al mismo tiempo que una mano se posicionaba en su hombro.

Y entonces reacciono.

Realmente no se habia tan siquiera parado seguia inutilmente tirado en el suelo con hilillos de sangre corriendole por el rostro.

Se levanto de golpe y miro por el coredor, Kushina se encontraba de pie en el lugar.

- Otto-san, kaa-san – gritaba mientras movia algunos escombros.

- Shi-na-san... – trato de hablar la madre, quien se encontraba tirada a un lado de su esposo – re-cuer-dalo... sig-e nue-es-tros cons-ejos

- Vi-ve a somb-ra de el-llos, er-es la me-jor – aporto Kyusei.

- Te queremos – ambos pronunciaron sus ultimas palabras.

Minato llego hacia ella, le tomo un momento digirirlo todo, incluso a pesar de haber sido entrenado para ver lo peor de cada situacion.

- Kushina, salgamos de aqui – se oyo gritar a si mismo, vio como en la cara de los Uzumaki se formaba una sonrisa, era la despedida.

Tuvo basicamente que llevarsela a rastras, recorio todos los pasillos hacia la salida, mientras Kushina peleaba con lagrimas en los ojos para que la soltara.

- Mis padres, sueltame, mis padres – debatia una y otra vez.

Minato la comprendia, pero tampoco la dejaria morir, trato de ignorar sus palabras, pero basicamente se le clavaban en el alma como cuchillas afiladas.

Kushina tuvo exito justo antes de salir de la casa, se safo de los brazos de Minato y corrio hacia sus padres.

- ¡KUSHINA, NO! – grito Minato dandose la vuelta para ir tras ella.

Todo alrededor se consumia en llamas. La casa estallo y el bosque alrededor se volvio un resplandor.

Una nube de humo gris y denso se levanto alrededor de la casa.

Minato se levanto nuevamente, corrio hacia donde se debia encontrar Kushina.

- Kushina, Kushina – grito.

Presto atencion, pero no se escucho ruido, la eccena estaba tan callada y desierta como un sangriento campo de batalla despues de la lucha.

Ni siquiera se protegio de las llamas, solo corrio en busca de la chica, avanzo por el pasillo reconociendo algunos rostros, enemigos con los que se topo.

Oyo las sirenas y el ruido fuera, la ayuda al fin habia llegado.

El humo denso y acre comenzaba a afectarle. Con una manga de su sudadera se cubrio la nariz y boca con la tela.

Luego oyo un pequeno sonido. Un gemido, o mas bien un quejido.

- Kushina – grito de nuevo.

Volvio a oir el quejido, suave y debil, hizo a un lado un metal retorcido y algunos cuerpos para abrirse el paso. El humo se le pegaba a la piel como plastico hirviendo.

Lo oyo mas cerca y sintio un vacio en el estomago. Kushina tenia el rostro lleno de sangre y llena de horribles quemaduras.

Pero estaba viva.

La cargo en brazos, y salio como pudo de la casa. Escucho el alboroto de las personas al verlo, lo ultimo que vio fue como se asercaban a el, despues de eso se desmayo.

.

.

.

ABRIO los ojos lentamente.

No sentia dolor, solo se sentia mareada e irreal. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que habia pasado? Tenia tubos conectados por todas partes, trato de moverse, pero no pudo.

Kushina comenzo a aterrrarse. Algo pesado y voluminoso le obstruia la garanta. No podia hablar.

A la habitacion entro Tsunade, la exprecion en su rostro le advertia: algo terrible habia sucedido.

- Kushina. No trates de hablar, carino. Tienes un tubo en la garganta para ayudarte a respirar, estas en el hospital de Konoha. Te operamos. Vas a estar bien – dijo la Senju.

Kushina se obligo a asentir moviendo los ojos freneticamente por el cuarto.

Luego comenzo a recordar.

La casa se quemaba, ella se acercaba a sus padres...

El panico volvio a apoderarse de su pecho. Sus dedos encontraron la mano de la rubia y le tomo dos dedos, apreto cuanto pudo.

- Mis padres, Minato ¿Donde estan? – penso.

La rubia correspondio el apreton – Por favor, trata de mantenerte tranquila, Kushina -.

Trato de pronunciar palabra, pero no pudo, tenia obstruidas las vias respiratorias.

- Por favor, por favor.

Pero algo le obligaba a cerrar los ojos y Kushina no pudo vencerlo.

CUANDO VOLVIO a abrir los ojos, alguien mas estaba a su lado. El ninja que le habia salvado, el ojiazul de la sonrisa.

Pero ahora no sonreia. En realidad se veia muy mal.

En su mente comenzaron a proyectarse imagenes de lo que habia ocurrido. Trato de gritar el nombre de sus padres.

Minato se dio cuenta de que ella habia despertado, la miro y nego con un gesto.

- Lo lamento

- ¿Lo lamento? – se repitio por dentro – ¿Lamentar que?

Sintio que el tomaba su mano suavemente y le dio un apretoncito. Ese contacto se lo dijo todo.

Su cuerpo sufrio espamos de conmocion.

**- Shina-san el objetivo esta en la mira ¿Lo atacamos?**

**- Esta bien Oka-san, a mi senal **

**- ¿Que? ¿Quienes son estas dos bellas atacantes? ¿Estoy en el infierno?**

**- Otto-san!**

**- Kyusei!**

**- Kushina, mi pequeno remolinito, Kuyuki mi gran esposa**

**- Otto-san, no me digas asi, ahora soy un pequeno mas grande remolinito.**

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica y tuvo la sensacion de que nunca cesarian.

Minato solo correspondio el apreton que ella ahora le ofrecia.

**Sniff, sniff...**

**Ola, perdon por la tardanza, demo... me perdi en el sendero de la vida ^.^**

**Bueno aqui esta el... emmm, ammm, dejenme checar que capitulo es...**

**OH SI EL QUINTO CAPITULO siento mucho lo que paso, pero era necesario.**

**Bueno tambien es mas corto que los anteriores...**

**Perdonen mi mala ortografia, al parecer no domino por completo el espanol.**

**Saludos llenos de galletas y cafe =1.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola...**

**No encuentro mis animos, deberas que no, los malcriados tienen un gran metodo para escabulirse cada vez que estoy a punto de atraparlos... pero que puedo decir, soy a penas una Gennin no el Hokage.**

**Uff... Pero les quiero mostrar que aun sin ellos escribire, lo cual me lo pienso mucho, ya que el fic no sale igual... pero escribo lo que sale, siempre ago eso solo escribo y escribo y me pierdo haciendolo... tal vez asi los recupere.**

**Ademas me la pase leyendo casi todas las biografias de los Narufan que encontre...**

**En fin, a no En principio. Disfruten su lectura, Gracias por leer...**

**Brillo de Amor Naranja By: **Ghommsita Orest.

Chapter 6: O~O. Jinchiruki, Contenedor ¿vacio?

Minato se encontraba sentado comodamente en la puerta de su casa mientras su mirada se paseaba de derecha a izquierda por el patio.

- No puede ser – espeto la chica a la que miraba – estos arboles no sirven para clavar Shuriken o Kunai – la escucho quejarse.

Si claro, era eso o era que ella era muy agresiva con los pobres arboles, penso el mientras la chica se asercaba con intenciones de sentarse a su lado.

La chica sonrio al rubio, su sonrisa era casi igual a la de el, eso si no fuera porque la de ella era traviesa y a la vez inocente, Bonita y amigable que igualmente iluminaba hasta el lugar mas oscuro del planeta – Onii-mono – llamo ella abrazandolo abruptadamente a proposito.

Minato sonrio, le encantaba y a la vez le molestaba que su hermana hiciera eso – Meedyi-san – llamo el tratando de safarse- ¿Recuerdas de la pequena princesa de la que me contaste?

- Oh, si claro, la hermosa princesita del collar – menciono soltandolo y tocando justamente una cadenita en su cuello - ¿Que hay con ella?

- Bueno, digamos que vi algo que me recordo a ella – decia el mientras tomaba una bolsa negra que estaba a su lado – Y decidi regalartela para que tu siempre me recuerdes

- OYE, yo siempre te voy a recordar – contesto ella mientras tomaba una caja que su hermano le paso – es linda – dijo refiriendose a la muneca de porcelana que era peliroja.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta, Muchas gracias Onii-mono – espeto ella.

- Y entonces ¿la princesa te ayudara a recordarme?

Meedyi quien se habia puesto de pie para mirar mejor su regalo regreso a ver a su hermano con una mirada seria y triste, sintio una cuchillada en el corazon, pero ¿Que esperaba? Ella misma se estaba encargando intencionalmente de mantener en cierto grado alejado de ella a su hermano.

Se inclino hasta llegar a su estatura, dejo la muneca por un lado y tomo las manos de el – Minato ¿como puedo recordarte si jamas te he olvidado? – sonrio con carino – La mueneca se puede parecer a ella, pero no es la princesa – recordo – y ella, la tarea de ella sera recordarnos quienes somos – dijo refiriendose a la muneca y volteando a verla – cada vez que yo vea esos ojos recodare los de la princesa y me acordare de ti y de las cosas que me has ensenado, el brillo en los ojos de los dos son muy parecidos y me llenan de valor y alegria, que me hacen seguir adelante dia con dia

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro que si – contesto regresando a verlo, echandole un vistazo de reojo a su cabello – mi cabello es negro rojizo, como el de nuestra abuela y el cabello de la princesa es rojo. Cada vez que quieras conocer o imagines a la princesa, recuerda mis destellos rojizos en el cabello y todas las cosas y valores que te he inculcado – izo una pequena pausa – y cada vez que pienses en mi, recuerda a la princesa y el gran sacrificio y la voluntad de ella ¿si?

- ¿Tu eres la princesa? – pregunto el casi completamente convencido.

- No, como se te ocurre hermanito, la princesa es un tanto diferente a mi.

- Pero si las dos tienen la misma voluntad y espiritu – insistio el.

- Quizas, pero yo eligo mi sacrificio a diferencia de ella, ella no tiene otra eleccion mas que cumplir su destino, al menos yo puedo elegir y ser feliz con ello, pero ella no

- ¿Mi sacrificio? – pregunto algo exaltado - ¿De que hablas?

- Meedyi-san – llamo un ambu posicionandose a un lado de ellos – El Senor Feudal solicita verla inmediatamente

- Hi – contesto ella haciendo un gesto – Minato te veo manana.

- ¿QUE? No espera, explicame lo que acabas de decir, ademas, prometiste llevarme a los campos de lanzamiento – debatio el.

– No puedes venir conmigo, lo siento – menciono la chica revolviendole los cabellos y sonriendo

- ¿Me-meedyi? ¿Por que? – balbuceo el Namikaze.

- Asi es, Meedyi Namikaze – contesto ella comenzando a caminar a espaldas de el – Sera cuando puedas cuidarme rubiecito – menciono con cierto rentin en la voz - Te quiero Onni-mono – finalizo ella despidiendose.

O.O

Pasado ya dos semanas desde que el incidente ocurrio, se les habia dado ceremonia a los restos de los Uzumaki. Su cuerpos fueron quemados (no estaba segura exactamente de la palabra que iba a poner) y entregados a la Uzumaki, quien los llevaria al santuario de los Uzumaki en el Remolino.

Y ahora su nombre se encontraba grabado en la lapida de los heroes caidos en batalla.

Minato agacho la mirada, sabia que sonreir en ese momento no era logico ni prudente, asi que evito sonreirle a la Kunoichi, mas sin embargo le mostraba lo mas que podia su apoyo, que supiera que no estaba sola.

- Kushina – llamo el – esto, lo trajo Fugaku, lo encontro junto a los arboles de cerezo, te pertenece

Namikaze posiciono una cajita de madera en la cama a un lado de ella, la cajita era cafe y tenia el logo de la aldea del remolino y la insignia Uzumaki en la tapa.

Kushina, que para este entonces, ya era mas libre de moverse, y ya se le habia retirado el enorme tubo de la garganta se incorporo, la tomo y le sonrio con amor, "Al menos eso se salvo".

**Flash Back.**

- Kushina si quieres ir a Ichiraku ayudame a encontrar la cajita del dinero de emergencia – Bufo algo molesto Kyusei, el estaba buscando mientras su hija estaba acostada en el sofa.

- ¿Que no tienes tu propio dinero? – pregunto ella desde su sitio, sin intencion alguna de levantarse.

El Uzumaki solto un lento y profundo suspiro – Tu madre me lo quito, para que no tuviera dinero para ir – menciono regresando a buscar – por eso quiero encontrar la caja del dinero de emergencia ¡ESTA ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

Kushina perezosamente se levanto del sofa y fue a un lado de su padre, si queria comer ramen tenia que ayudar a ese hombre.

Comenzo a echar una mirada en el estante donde buscaban, estaba lleno de cajitas blancas y de madera. Y la que buscaban era una de madera con un caracol en la tapa.

Cuando encontro la mas parecida, estiro la mano para tomarla, desafortunadamente no era la que buscaba, pero aun asi esta llamo su atencion.

Limpio el poco polvo que tenia sobre el logo de la aldea del remolino, justo de bajo de ella se encontraba una placa de oro con el apellido Uzumaki, jamas la habia visto.

- ¡LA ENCONTRE! – festejo el pelirojo justo antes de que Kushina la abriera dirigiendo su mirada triunfante hacia ella y dandose cuenta de lo que Kushina tenia en sus manos – OH, MIRA ESO – menciono mientras tomaba el objeto y le abria para echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Que es eso Otto-san? ¿Que tiene esa caja? – pregunto algo curiosa la chica parandose de puntillas para alcanzar la altura en la que mantenia el pelirojo la caja.

Kyusei la cerro justo antes de que ella viera el contenido – Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada desidimos hacer esto – menciono alzando la caja.

- ¿QUE ES? – pregunto ella impaciente.

- Desidimos crearte este pequeno pero valioso tesoro – contesto mientras tomaba una caja blanca del estante y vaciaba su contenido en la de madera pero sin revelar que contenia – para dartela cuando tuvieras la suficiente edad como para comprender a gran medida la vida

Kushina lo persuadia con la mirada YA LA COMPRENDO DAMELA. Daba a entender con sus gestos.

Kyusei sonrio un poco triste – Pensabamos dartela en estos dias ¿sabes? – miro a su hija y sintio un gran vacio y dolor en el estomago lo cual cubrio sonriendo amigablemente – Creo que seria mejor dartela ahora - Kushina tomo la caja en sus manos – pero no la abras ahora ¿quieres? – Ella se forzo a asentir.

- Esta bien Otto-san – complacio un poco desanimada – ¡PERO AHORA QUIERO RAMEN, VAMOS! – dijo en un tono completamente diferente y temperamental mientras arrastraba a su padre quien no se resistio.

- ¿Tu de cual vas a pedir? – pregunto antojado y ansioso el ya sin ser arrastrado por su hija.

- De todos si es posible – contesto en las mismas situaciones ella.

- Ya sabes Kushina, todo lo que puedas comer. Despues de esto, si tu madre nos atrapa, no volveremos a comer ramen el resto de nuestras vidas – recordo el.

- Lo se Otto-san, pero ella no sabe donde esta Ichiraku, y si nosotros nos apuramos y somos precabidos no lo descubrira

- ¿Y que le diriamos del dinero de emergencia?

- Le desimos que le compramos galletas a las ninas explotadoras – sugirio ella.

- Exploradoras – corrigio el – ademas, todo el dinero de emergencia ¿Para unas galletas?

- Oh es cierto – Menciono seria, pareciere que elaboraban un plan para mision rango S – Preguntaria por las galletas tambien ¿cuanto es? – pregunto refiriendose al dinero.

- Es... – Kyusei se detuvo de golpe al ver sus manos vacias, despues se rasco la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

- Lo olvidaste ¿cierto? – dedujo la chica observando a su padre con los ojos entreabiertos, eso siempre pasaba.

- Si quieres adelantate en lo que yo regreso por el...

- NO! – espeto ella – mejor tu adelantate y yo me regreso por el, tu eres capaz de regresar unicamente por el y olvidarlo de todas formas

El Uzumaki izo un gesto infantil y gracioso – Vale, yo me adelantare para ir ordenando... y comiendo

- Bien

Kyusei salto hacia la aldea y Kushina dejo la cajita que aun llevaba en las manos en la esquina de un arbol "Cuando venga de regreso la recogo" eso para ir lo mas rapido posible a la casa sin estarse preocupando por que se le cayera de las manos "Aqui te quedas, si alguien intenta tomarte, lo cual no creo porque casi nadie pasa por aqui LO MUERDES" Kushina... mmmm penso.

Luego corrio hacia la casa que se encontraba a unos veinte metros. Rapido llego, entro y se diriguio al estante donde seguramente lo habia dejado su padre. Y para su suerte la caja era la primera que se encontraba a la mano y a la vista, la tomo en sus manos y la abrio para confirmar que era la correcta, cuando lo izo la cerro y se dirigio nuevamente a Ichiraku.

**_ F.B_**

Los ojos violeta de la peliroja se nublaron al mismo tiempo que se reia de si misma levemente. Minato alzo una ceja al ver a la chica hacer eso.

- Sermone a Otto-san diciendole que olvidaba facilmente las cosas, que era muy despistado – miro al chico – y justamente a mi me paso eso segundos despues – explico el porque de su reaccion.

Minato encurvo un poco los labios – No cabe duda, de tal palo tal astilla – bromeo un poco.

Kushina sonrio era la pura verdad, ella habia sacado el fisico de su madre y la actitud de su padre y sus valores de los dos.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto ella de la nada - ¿Por que estas aqui aun? Te han dado de alta hace ya tres dias y siges aqui conmigo – Minato izo un gesto extranado – digo, yo nunca te trate bien y te juzge erroneamente ¿Por que? – pregunto nuevamente bajando la mirada avergonzada – te dije tantas cosas malas yo...

- No importa – corto el regalandole una sonrisa – No necesito una razon para proteger a las personas que me importan – Tonto, tonto, tonto. Minato quiso taparse la boca en el momento en que eso salio de su boca, pero se veria tonto, ademas no podia retractar esa verdad.

Ambos se sonrojaron de manera violenta – ¿D-de verdad? – pregunto ella timidamente – ¿De verdad te importo?

- Asi es – afirmo el – Eres una chica directa, fuerte, desidida y divetida ¿Por que no admirar a alguien Unica y Especial como tu?

A Kushina estuvo a punto de salirle humo por las orejas – G-gra-gracias.

- Muy bien – menciono Tsunade entrando a la habitacion – Dentro de una hora podras salir, si hubieras sido una persona ordinaria tal vez hubieras salido en seis meses de aqui, pero a ti solo te costo unas semanas

0.o

Despues de eso la peliroja acepto la amistad de el rubio y el fue el hombre mas feliz del Mundo.

_ Un mes paso desde aquel tragico accidente _

.

.

.

Minato se encontraba de regreso en la aldea, acababa de cumplir una mision de rango C, y estaba ansioso por ver a amiga peliroja. Queria mostrarle el nuevo jutsu que habia estado desarollando durante semanas el cual perfecciono durante sus ratos "libres" en las misiones.

Al llegar a su apartamento toco un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta se dirigio a Ichiraku, solo pensar en encontrarla y pasar con ella un rato le emocionaba y le ponia de buen humor.

Cuando llego al establecimiento fruncio los labios al notar que no estaba ahi, pero aun asi desidio preguntarle al dueno.

- Hola Teuchi-san – saludo asiendo una reverencia - ¿De casualidad no ha visto a Kushina?

- ¿Kushina eh?... la verdad no la eh visto en todo el dia – menciono mientras tomaba su barbilla en pose pensativo – Es muy extrano, siempre viene en la manana a comer al menos un plato de ramen, supongo que debe estar en una mision

- Bueno, Muchas gracias Teuchi-san – se despidio haciendo otra reverencia.

.

.

.

El Hokage le dio un apartamento nuevo a la peliroja, equipado con todo lo necesario para establecerse ahi, ropa, muebles, despensa etc. Y tambien una pencion mensual con dinero suficiente (y un poquito mas) para gastarlo en lo "necesario" de lo que transcurria el mes.

Mismo apartamento donde un ambu la habia recogido para llevarla por ordenes del Sandaime a las afueras de la aldea.

- Sandaime-sama – llamo el ambu con mascara de oso.

Hiruzen levanto la mirada del pergamino que que leeia cerro los ojos con pesame y asintio.

**E****lla y su familia se habian mudado a la aldea de Konoha, la razon no la sabia. Una semana antes de eso, el lider del Clan Uzumaki visito su vivienda junto con un senor de Konoha, El Hokage, y les dijieron algo al respecto de la razon por la cual se encontraba ahi, durante el transcurso de la semana su madre llamada Kuyuki Uzumaki, habia estado muy trisite, aparentaba que no... pero Kushina la vio una noche cuando lloraba y preguntaba miles de veces ¿Por que? A su padre Kyusei, el solo la consolaba y los dos se veian con impotencia reprimida.**

_Cuando se me trajo a Konoha no sabia el porque, cuando supe la razon quede impactada._

Se habia mantenido todo en secreto, los pocos que sabian era el Tercer Hokage y algunos oficiales de alto rango, ni siquiera a los sennin (que hasta ahora todavia no los son) se les informo de eso.

Kushina estaba a punto de ahogarse en la soledad con la noticia recibida.

Se le acababa de informar que habia sido elegida por su peculiar y extrano chakra para ser la Jinchiruki de el Bijuu mas poderoso de los Nueve, el Kyuubi.

Ella habia sido elegida como un trato de alianza entre el pais del Fuego y el Remolino.

Ahora comprendia la actitud de sus padres desde aquella visita, ahora comprendia porque era que su padre... "Estabamos pensando en dartela ya ¿Sabes?" "Cuando comprendas el verdadero significado de la vida".

Ellos se lo iban a entregar dias antes de tal noticia, para que asi al menos le mostraran el "tesoro familiar" antes de que ella, desde el punto de vista de ellos los odiara por permitir tal echo, no era para menos, ellos ya se odiaban a si mismos por permitirlo, ya habian matado un gran pedazo de alma en su interior.

Pero ahora estaban muertos.

Y Kushina, ella los necesitaba a su lado, sabia que estaban ahi, pero no era suficiente, ella los queria fisica y espiritualmente a su lado, apoyandole en ese momento, ella habia asistido a la academia donde se le habia ensenado en deber y honor de un shinobi y lo comprendia.

Por un lado era un honor proteger y aislar al mundo de ese Demonio de nueve colas, haber sido elegida para realizar esa tarea importantisima.

Pero el echo de ser jinchiruki se lo arrebataria todo, y ahora que sus padres ya no se encontraban con ella era mucho peor.

- Kushina-san – llamo el ambu-oso – Mito Uzumaki desea verla

La chica alzo la ceja al escuchar el apellido Uzuamki, despues se paro de su asiento y siguio al sujeto.

El la dirigio hasta una enorme puerta negra que tenia detallados los inconos del Remolino en ella. Despues izo una senal dandole a entender que pasara sola a la habitacion.

"Knock Knock"

- Adelante – una voz femenina, calida y amigable se escucho dentro del cuarto.

Kushina paso, la habitacion era enorme, quizas del tamano de su apartamento, Sus paredes eran color rosa pastel, tenia dos grandes ventanas con cortinas rosa un poco mas fuerte el tono del color, mas que el anterior.

Habia una estante lleno de libros en un costado, y del otro estaba una enorme cama con sabanas algo desacomodadas color lila. Donde sentada se encontraba una mujer ya mayor

- Ven, acercate – pidio ella.

Kushina observaba mientras caminaba hacia ella, el cabello rojo de la mujer, el cual era ya de un tono debil, miro un recuadro con un remolino a las espaldas de la cabecera de la cama rodeada por otros mas pequenos "De verdad era un Uzumaki"

Mito-sama tomo las manos de Kushina – Como tu, fui traida aqui para convertirme en el contenedor del Nueve colas, puedo imaginar tu presion sobre todo esto – trato de consolarla – Que trite debiste haberte sentido, Como abras sufrido – sonrio a la chica – ¿puedes decirme la verdad?

Kushina se sintio familiarizada y comprendida – Si... – admitio.

- Escucha, sin duda somos los contenedores para el nueve colas, sin embargo, hay una manera para encontrar la felicidad – Kushina levanto la mirada ante esto – incluso si debes vivir como jinchiruki – sonrio, la chica le recordaba a ella misma cuando estaba joven – Primero debes llenarte... de amor

¿Amor? Penso la chica ¿Sin mis padres?¿Quien podria amarme a mi?

.

.

.

Minato fue a los campos de entrenamiento, al hospital al cementerio, el lago, el parque, la plaza principal... vaya incluso a la bibloteca se asomo. Busco por todos lados, pero Kushina no se encontraba por ninguna parte, y eso hacia que se pusiera cada vez mas nervioso y preocupado.

Su ultima esperanza era a la que se diriguia en este momento, iba hacia la torre Kage donde le confirmarian si la chica salio de mision o no.

- Disculpe que me entrometa – hizo una reverecia – Pero necesito saber algo con urgencia

- Dime ¿Que es lo que necesitas saber con urgencia? – el Hokage coloco el pico de su pipa en la boca.

- Bueno vera... estoy buscando a un companero y queria saber si le ha mandado de mision

- ¿Te refieres a Kushina? – pregunto el asiendo avergonzarse al rubio ¿Tan obvio era?

- Bueno, pues ella, yo – balbuceo el rubio.

El Sandaime sonrio al ver el tono colorado en la piel del Namikaze.

- Minato...

Hiruzen tomo una dificil desicion, sabia que las intenciones del rubio hacia la Kunoichi eran sinceras, y realmente la procuraba mucho. Ayudaria un poco a Kushina y confiaria en Minato. Y le conto todo a el acerca del Clan de pelirojos y del porque Kushina estaba en Konoha.

Al principio Minato estaba sin palabras al saber de que eran capazes de hacer los Uzumaki, y que habian echo realmente los padres de su amiga y contra cuantos fulanos no ordinarios se habian enfrentado solos, saliendo de cierta forma victoriosos. Pero incluso cuando se le digo el tragico destino de la chica el no cambio de intenciones. La comprendia de cierto modo, debio ser muy duro para ella enterarse que iba a ser un Jinchiruki, mas si sus padres ya no estaban con ella.

Despues de hablar con el Tercero se retiro, ahora con mas determinacion si es que eso era posible... la buscaria. Ella debia estar sufriendo, y aguantando todo el peso sola, y el debia estar a su lado apoyandola como todo un buen amigo, en estos momentos era cuando ella mas lo necesitaba. Desde que ellos dos comenzaron a conocerse y llevarse bien se habian echo inseparables, no importando el echo de que casi eran uno agua y otro aceite si en actitudes hablamos, pero ambos se apoyaban entre si en todo, y tenian un gran lazo que los unia.

Se detuvo algo fatigado... ya era casi de noche y el no la habia encontrado aun.

SNIFF, SNIFF

Minato volteo su cabeza hacia uno de los arboles que estaban a un metro aproximadamente de el, entrecero los ojos mirando un detalle cerca este y sonrio con alivio al confirmar que se trataba del cabello de Kushina.

Se acerco lentamente al arbol donde ella estaba y intento hablar con ella sin antes asustarla.

- Te he estado buscando por todas partes, estaba muy preocupado ¿Sabes? – dijo de manera suave.

Ella no respondio, solo escondio mas su cabeza entre sus rodillas y mantuvo escondido el rostro.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto el con un poco de inquietud.

- Dejame sola ¿Quieres? – contesto no de manera dura, ella.

El se sento junto a ella y se entristece un poco al verla en su estado, posa una mano en el hombro de la chica y pregunta – Kushina, dime ¿Por que lloras? – pregunto amablemente.

- No lo entenderias... – Kushina alzo la cabeza manteniendose su rostro oculto por el cabello pelirojo, tenia miedo de que nadie la aceptara con su tragico destino, con el echo de ser Jinchiruki. Y de todas las personas la que mas le preocupaba, a la que definitivamente no queria perder. Estaba a su lado ¿Como reaccionaria? Probablemente se alejaria.

- Kushina, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Confias en mi?

- Tengo un poco de miedo – contesto ella mordiendose el labio inferior, luego volteo a ver al rubio quien le regalaba una calida sonrisa. Y se sonrojo un poco al ver lo cerca que estaban, asi que regreso la mirada a donde antes – Hay algo que cambiara... mi vida – dijo en voz apagada – yo, no, sere, - balbuceaba tratando de explicarse, no muy convencida de continuar.

El la miro muy vulnerable, y en cierta forma tierna. Pero su deseo de protegerla, el sentimiento y dolor que le causaba verla asi...

Kushina abrio mas los ojos al sentir los brazos del Namikaze – Lo se todo Kushina, Sandaime-sama me lo ha dicho – la encaro – Pero a mi no me importa nada de eso, eso no tiene ninguna importancia para mi, en tanto tu sigues siendo quien eres

Kushina desconcertada se sonroja y se pierde en sus azules y celestes ojos, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, comenzo a llorar de alegria y abraza al rubio escondiendose en su pecho.

El acaricio el largo cabello de ella con delicadeza – Se que tienes miedo de que los demas no te acepten por el echo de ser un Jinchiruki, pero yo siempre estare a tu lado apoyandote, pase lo que pase – aseguro el.

- Gracias Minato – dijo ella mirandolo nuevamente a los ojos, el sonrio con adoracion y comenzo a secar con su pulgar las lagrimas en el rostro de ella.

- ¿Que es eso? – pregunto el rubio viendo el objeto que ella abrazaba – digo, perdon no quiero ser un entrometido

- Esta bien – dijo ella – es un regalo de mis padres, Otto-san dijo que un tesoro familiar – comento alejandose un poco del rubio y volviendo a sentarse junto a el, mientras acomodaba un poco mas la cajita en sus manos – La verdad, no la he abierto – admitio.

Minato sonrio, era buena idea cambiar el tema por el momento, y al parecer eso calmo mas a la chica. Alzo una ceja al ver como su amiga abria la caja de madera y trato de no parecer un chismoso intentando ver el contenido, asi que desvio la mirada desapercibidamente.

Kushina abrio la caja y con lo primero que se topo fue con un diario fotografico que pertenecia a su madre, despues con un disco de video, un sobre, dos cajitas mas pequenas, papeleo perteneciente a si misma, dos recuadros y una llave.

Sonrio de medio lado – Esto es...

**Godmenasai.**

**Lo siento, me tarde.. pero es que reanude mi proyecto De Otra Dimencion y tambien es un Long-fic.**

**Ademas me fui y me voy de "vacaciones" o paseo y a donde voy no existe el internet o la electricidad normal.**

**Ademas vi como un millon de veces la pelicula Camino a Ninja, se que ya la habia visto hace meses pero no me canso de verla =\**

**Es muy triste. Lloro siempre sin eccepcion, al verla o en los capitulos 246-249 del anime. ¿Quien no?**

**En fin, tratare de subir uno y uno, refiriendome a Capitulos en los dos fic. Pero subo tres o dos capitulos a la semana... si probablemente si puedo.**

**Bueno me estoy quebrando la cabeza con ambos fic, pero no importa.**

**Saludos Gracias por sus review y por leer. DISCULPEN mi mala ortografia, no domino el espanol.**

**Jessica Orest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**GHOMMSITA.**

**Brillo de Amor Naranja.**

**Capitulo 6: Kuyuki Dary.**

**Normalmente la gente nueva en mi vida me agrada, soy una persona sencilla que acepta a las demas tal y como son. PERO Kyusei Uzumaki es... ¿como describirlo? Te dan ganas de meterte mano por la boca, alcanzar un intestino, amarralo en su cuello y tirarlo a una piedra. Bueno, suena algo exagerado, pero es que...**

**Por ejemplo, hoy le eh conocido formalmente, es el principe heredero del Clan, razon obvia, ya habia escuchado de él. Todo empezo cuando Kioo-sensei me dijo "Kuyuki Uzumaki, debes subir tus notas de conocimiento, estas muy baja" todo se determino cuando yo le conteste con una sacada de lengua.**

**Y claro, no habia nadie mejor como tutor que el amado y acosado (Pero que estoy segura lo disfruta) Pricipe Kyusei, Uno de los voluntarios a tutor de quien sea que lo necesite, que curiosamente sali siendo yo. Cuando me dijieron quien seria mi tutor yo puse una cara de ¿Bromean cierto? Es decir, el enqlenque tiene mi misma edad, piensan que un presumido como ese merece ser mi sensei ¿En donde estamos Uzumakilandia? **

**Por supuesto debati, me rehuse, casi le golpeo y... y nadie de mis sensei me apoyo o ayudo. Me fui a medidas mas draticas y CLARO que pedi ayuda a mis queridas amigas. QUE POR SUPUESTO me ayudaron. Oh mis fieles y siempre incondicionales amigas, siempre ayudandome. Suspire orgullosa de ellas, me senti apoyada por mi clan, por mis grandes comadres...**

**-_-lll CLARO mis fieles y siempre incondicionales amigas me ayudaron. "REPROBRARON PARA APOYARME DESDE DENTRO DEL PROBLEMA, ES DECIR, PARA QUE NO TUVIERA QUE SOPORTAR TODO EL GALANAZO-PRICIPE-KYUSEI YO SOLA" Casi las mato por hacer eso, pero para mala suerte de todas, yo me quede sola con Kyusei y a mis amigas les asignaron una clase de rehabilitacion mental.**

**Muchos me preguntan por que me cae tan mal, es algo obvio. Trata de aparentar conmigo, se dice a si mismo una persona sencilla y de buen corazon, pero a deducir como fantasean todas las otras chicas por el, se ve que es un casanova de naturaleza y un megapresumido, claro, quiere tener a todas babeando por el y conmigo le ah fallado ¿Cree que me voy a dejar vencer? Ha, que gane el mejor.**

- Vaya, no pense que Kuyuki-sama tuviera un lado asi, de echo, esa la actitud en tu padre ¿No? - pregunto Minato depues de escuchar el pequeño texto leido por la peliroja Kushina, escrito por la fallecida madre de la misma.

- Con papa fue con el unico que tuvo esa actitud al principio - contesto ella - ella siempre fue comprensiva, cariñosa, amable. Pero tambien tenia su lado Uzumaki, normalmente cuando la hacian enojar - volteo la paguina del diario.

En la siguiente paguina se encontraba la foto correspondiente al relato anterior, donde se encontraban los padres de Kushina. Kyusei Uzumaki al parecer trataba de explicarle algo a la chica sobre los pergaminos, ya que en la foto ambos se encontraban en un aula, sentados en la misma mesa, rodeados por miles de pergaminos. Kyusei posaba tranquilo mientras señalaba algo con su dedo y explicaba. Kuyuki tenia cara de "Oh creo que ya entiendo".

**Ha pasado meses y ya todo a cambiado respecto a mis fallidos conocimientos, y quiera o no se lo debo al chico principe. Ahora soy una alumna con promedio bueno en conocimientos, con uno perfecto en Genjutsu, con uno medio en taijutsu y con uno bajo en Ninjutsu.**

**Desde pequeña eh vivido con mis padrinos, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de quienes son mis padres, pero mis padrinos me presionan demasiado y me cuidan aun mas, aunque en vez de comportarse como padrinos se comportan como si fueran los sensei ah cargo de mi entrenamiento y proteccion.**

**El misterio me consume, se de alguna forma que mis padres pueden estar vivos, pero cada vez que pregunto a mis padrinos dicen que es algo que sabre dentro de diez años. Siento que estoy siendo simplemente usada, aunque de cierta forma extraña si me muestran que me quieren ¿Cual sera mi misterio?**

**Se que es un secreto que pocos saben, la cabeza principal del Clan, los señores feudales que en si son mis padrinos, mis padres si es que estan vivos y tres personas de una tal Hoja.**

**Quienes han venido hoy a discutir no se que con el lider del clan y con mis padrinos. Echo por el cual nos han vuelto a topar a mi y a Kyusei.**

**Bueno, yo tenia que mostrarles a mis padrinos que era toda una maestra para servir el té y para el genjutsu. Kyusei por ser el hijo del lider del clan, vino a mostrarles las habilidades que poseia al lider de la Hoja, es decir el maestro del Ninjutsu y el conocimiento.**

**Ambos contamos solo con diez años de edad ¿Por que no se lo piden a alguien mas, como un jounnin? En fin, mi madrina a alegado algo sobre la nueva generacion y me obligo.**

**Bueno, a nosotros nos llamaron casi a las dos horas, asi que tuvimos que aburrirnos juntos. Se que en mi primer encuentro con el pricipe Kyusei fui algo grosera, pero no le vi la razon, al contrario, era un buen maestro, asi que nos respetamos uno al otro, y obviamente soy amable con el, pero nada en especial, yo soy asi con todo el mundo sin poder evitarlo.**

**En fin eh conocido a los tres de Konoha, Hashirama y Tobirama Senju son los dos hombres mas fuertes de la aldea de Konoha, el primero es el lider de esta y al parecer es demasiado amigo de mis padrinos, Oh y la tercera y no tercero como pense era Mito Uzumaki, si es de Konoha, pero es originaria de Uzugakure, ella se ah casado con el Hokage, y al parecer es una de mis antecesoras mas poderosas del Clan. A ellos tuvimos que darle "las muestras de la nueva generacion".**

- Entonces es cierto, mama y papa no supieron de sus progenitores hasta la edad de diesisies años - pronuncio con cierto asombro la chica.

La foto perteneciente a el relato mostraba a varias personas alrededor de una mesa tomando el té, y a dos niños parados a un costado de ellos, quienes era los progenitores de Kushina. Entre los integrantes de la mesa los dos amigos pudieron reconocer a los miembros mencionados de Konoha.

**Estoy muy confunfida, Kyusei y yo acamabos de descubrir que tenemos un rango de pelea muy avanzado, casi como el de un jounnin. Lo extraño es que nosotros no nos hemos siquiera graduado de la academia del Remolino.**

**Ninguno se habia dado cuenta de ello porque ambos recibimos solo las clases de conocimiento basico en la academia, nuestros duros entrenamientos y conocimientos mas avanzados son desde nuestras casas o en campos de entrenamiento privados, pensabamos que en los casos de nuestros compañeros era igual, asi que nunca hicimos un comentario o una pregunta al respecto, y jamas hemos mostrado nuestras habilidades por casualidad, asi que no teniamos ni la mas minima idea.**

**Y nos dimos cuenta gracias a un accidente que paso, cuando ambos nos pusimos en accion los demas se dieron cuenta y nos lo dijieron, bla-bla-bla.**

**Ahora no hemos dicho nada aun de esto a nuestros tutores, quienes aun no se dan cuenta, aunque no dudo que les llege la noticia en un par de minutos.**

**Yo y Kyusei ahora tenemos trece años y ya no somos tan inocentes como siempre, y nos hemos disponido a averiguar, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué nos inculcaron ese alto rango de pelea a nuestras edades? Digo, no esta nada mal ¿Pero, Por qué?**

**Bueno, ea aqui dejo una foto que tomo una de mis amigas cuando sucedio lo del accidente y yo y el chico principe actuamos.**

En la foto se muestra varios arboles cayendo y consumiendose en llamas, los cuales estan alrededor de unas viviendas, de donde los chicos salian ayudando a los habitantes, con unos asombrosos movimientos.

- Eran geniales - menciono Minato - es un alto rango para su edad

- Si - respondio las chica arrugando las cejas - ¿Pero por que todo eso, que tenian mis padres que les interesaba tanto como para planear todo eso?

**Es bastante extraño que ande yo por aqui al dia siguiente de haber escrito y puesto una foto.**

**Pero las cosas han avanzado, te platico Dary-san:**

**Tal y como lo mencione antes, mis padrinos no tardaron ni una hora en darse cuenta de lo que yo y Kyusei hicimos.**

**Ahora los dos hemos sido trasladados a un lugar fuera de la aldea junto con unos cuantos jounnin y Chunnin. A ninguno de los dos nos han dicho que es lo que pasa, solo nos dijieron algo sobre irnos unos tres años a este lugar al que llaman Mol, para prepararnos mas duramente.**

**Yo pregunte cual era la prisa por que yo y Kyusei tuvieramos tan alto nivel de pelea, y mas a nuestra edad, Obviamente no me contestaron y me mandaron por el chosto. No se que es eso, pero Kyusei lo dijo una vez y no me quiere contestar que es, pero dijo "Mis padres no me quisieron contestar, me han mandado por el chosto"**

**Oh si, segun escucho tras las puertas el principe Kyusei; Inventaron que durante el accidente yo y Kyusei no heramos quienes habia echo el alboroto, que nosotros estabamos ya en un entrenamiento desde hace dias, y que debia ser una trampa hacia nuestro clan eso de "Alguien se ah convertido en estos niños con algun proposito que debemos averiguar, planear o infiltrarse" que fue la excusa de los padres de Kyusei.**

**Kyusei esta sentado a unos diez metros de mi, al parecer esta pensativo, ya que hace gestos extraños y esta demasiado callado y solo.**

**Pareciere o tal vez exprese o di a entender que nosotros llevamos una relacion unida, como de amigos, pero realmente no es asi, ambos nos hemos encontrado en algunas ocaciones y toda la cosa, pero entre nosotros no hay nada, se puede decir que solo somos compañeros de la aldea.**

**Bien no se que este pensando él, pero yo en lo personal si voy a entrenar muy duro para hacerme mas fuerte pero no para complacer a mis Padrinos, si no para mis convenencias a este extraño caso en ele que me tienen, quizas algun dia me quieran usar de herramienta o algo, no me voy a dejar...**

**Bueno, este y el siguiente capitulo se va a tratar de los padres de Kushina, la verdad no eh reparado mi lap, y es algo extraño diferente para mi usar el teclado de la computadora de escritorio, esta algo raro y bipolar, las teclas no estan donde deben.**

**Ademas tengo la costumbre de escribir seguido mis fics para no perder mis ideas y eso. Y como estuve un rato sin escribir el fic me perdi, por eso voy a agragar estos dos capitulos de apoyo.**

**Tampoco se que es chosto, un amigo lo dijo y cuando le pregunte que era eso no me quiso decir =P.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**¿Ideas?**


End file.
